Inimigo Inesperado de Athena
by Vane NT
Summary: CAPÍTULO 2: "Aioria e Outras Fontes da Deusa". Os cavaleiros e Athena caem juntos numa armadilha e descobrem como é perigoso subestimar adversários. Esta fanfic integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".
1. Prólogo: Sondagem

**INIMIGO INESPERADO DE ATHENA**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**Prólogo - Sondagem**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Todos aprisionados naquele mesmo recinto.

Não. Todos não. Metade, talvez. Sim: fazendo as contas, o mais certo era que metade deles tivesse sido aprisionada ali. E os demais? Estariam aprisionados em outro recinto? Ou teriam sido executados pelos inimigos?

Agora não havia meios de se descobrir a resposta. E nem era esta a prioridade naquele momento. Era preciso antes de tudo encontrar um meio de se escapar dali. Mesmo que apenas um deles o conseguisse. Quem haveria de ser o "herói" deles? Pégaso?

Não era possível saber. Pégaso era justamente um dos que não se encontravam ali. E por que haveria de ser justo ele o libertador do grupo? Ele desempenhara um papel importante em diversas batalhas, desde a retomada do Santuário pela verdadeira Athena até a luta contra Hades. Entretanto, boatos davam conta de que o sucesso dele se devia em grande parte a dois fatores: um grupo de amigos leais que se deixavam liderar por ele e, acima de tudo, um mal disfarçado favorecimento por parte de Athena. De quem, aliás, ele havia se tornado namorado, embora não se soubesse em que época exatamente isto ocorrera.

Mas agora, com ou sem Pégaso, todos eles estavam ali, não é? Se ele era tão fantástico assim, por que não conseguira impedir os inimigos de executar seu plano? Afinal de contas, ele também estava presente quando tudo aconteceu.

Athena não devia estar nem um pouco contente com aquela situação. O que se passaria na mente da deusa naquele momento?

"Não consigo acreditar nisso, por mais que eu tente. Como isso foi nos acontecer? E Seiya? Onde ele está? O que será que fizeram a ele? Queria que pelo menos ele estivesse aqui. Confio nele. Sei que com aquela teimosia ele encontraria um meio de nos tirar daqui; não descansaria enquanto não conseguisse arrebentar essas paredes. Ah, Seiya... tanta gente aqui comigo, menos você... por quê? Isso não é justo. Você é quem deveria estar aqui. Juntos, nós dois poderíamos enfrentar tudo."

Estava explicado. Ao menos a parte dos boatos referente à preferência de Athena parecia ser verdadeira. Bem, isso não importava. Afinal, ela era a deusa de todos eles; tinha o direito de fazer o que bem lhe aprouvesse, e nenhuma obrigação para com seus servos. Ademais, a maioria destes era ainda bastante jovem e teria tempo suficiente para provar a Athena que não era apenas com seu namorado que ela podia contar. Isto, é claro, se eles não fossem assassinados antes que tivessem a oportunidade de demonstrar seu valor.

Ali estava um dos amigos e seguidores de Pégaso. Como será que ele se sentia longe de seu líder?

"Tomara que o Ikki esteja bem. Queria tanto saber se ele também foi capturado... Espero que não. Preciso manter as esperanças. Meu irmão deve ter conseguido se salvar. Agora ele deve estar vindo para cá. Ele vai chegar a qualquer momento e vai nos ajudar."

Com que então Athena não era a única ali a contar com um herói particular... Mas havia uma grande diferença entre apegar-se aos laços fraternos, que afinal eram permanentes, e fiar-se numa paixão que bem poderia ser passageira.

Bem próximo a Andrômeda, encontrava-se o simpático Isaac. Seu herói particular, se é que ele tinha algum, presumivelmente seria Camus de Aquário. Será que o ex-marina estava naquele momento aguardando que seu mestre chegasse para salvar a todos?

"Poxa, todo mundo com uma tremenda cara de tacho. Também, não é pra menos. Eu também devo estar com essa cara. Todo mundo se deu mal. Mas o que importa é que a gente se deu mal junto! Os cavaleiros de Athena ficam juntos na alegria e na tristeza, hehehe!"

Bem-humorado como de costume. Nenhuma lamentação.

Lamentações era o que provavelmente se podia esperar de Saga de Gêmeos, a julgar pelo semblante contrito que ele ostentava enquanto fitava a deusa, a qual se encontrava a alguns metros de distância dele.

"Que situação terrível. Athena está aprisionada, e eu? O que fiz por ela? Nada. Fui aprisionado também. Será que algum dia eu conseguirei ser útil a ela? Será que algum dia conseguirei fazer algo que compense os pecados que cometi contra minha própria deusa? Ser inútil, como eu fui desta vez, também é um pecado. Athena, eu me sinto tão indigno!"

Kanon estava ao seu lado e olhava-o de soslaio, parecendo algo enfadado.

"Pela cara que ele está fazendo, aposto que agora está se lamentando por não ter conseguido proteger Athena. Eu podia lembrá-lo de que todos nós falhamos, não apenas ele. Do contrário, só ele estaria aqui. Ah, mas para que vou perder meu tempo? Quem gosta de perder tempo é ele. Se quer se torturar, que faça bom proveito. Enquanto isso, eu vou pensando em coisas melhores. De preferência, um meio de nos livrarmos dessa."

Aquilo não era surpreendente. Ainda que ambos os irmãos agora estivessem comprometidos com o mesmo ideal - servir Athena fielmente -, isto e a aparência física eram das poucas coisas que eles tinham em comum. Todos sabiam que entre os dois cavaleiros de Gêmeos havia mais diferenças do que semelhanças.

Se havia um deles que parecia não ter semelhanças com ninguém, era Shaka de Virgem. O que se passaria na mente de uma pessoa tão diferente das outras?

"Ooommmmmmmmm..."

Bem, isto já era de se esperar. Mas ele não era a única pessoa incomum ali. Jamian, por exemplo, era um dos raríssimos cavaleiros que se utilizavam de animais enquanto agiam. Agora, no entanto, ele estava longe de seus amados corvos.

"Nenhum dos meus amigos está aqui. Nenhum! Espero que não os tenham matado. Mas o que é isso, Jamian? Agora não é hora de se preocupar com seus corvos. Athena está aqui, e está em perigo! Mas... meus corvos também devem estar em perigo. Não, Jamian! Não pense neles agora! Pense em Athena. Concentre-se. Isso. Mas meus corvos... Athena... Sim! Sim, isso mesmo: imagine que Athena está rodeada de corvos. Muitos corvos à direita, à esquerda, pousados sobre seus divinos ombros, braços e mãos, enquanto ela traja sua armadura. Ela está contente, pois os corvos a amam e ela também os ama. Não é uma bela imagem? Pronto, agora eu posso pensar em Athena e nos meus corvos ao mesmo tempo, sem me sentir culpado."

Sim, Jamian havia encontrado um bom meio de ficar em paz com sua consciência. E quanto a Afrodite de Peixes? Ele tinha um passado sem méritos, pois lutara contra a própria deusa mais de uma vez. Estaria sua consciência tão atormentada quanto a de Saga de Gêmeos?

"Que raiva, que raiva, que raiva, que raiva, que raiva! E a culpa é desses malditos cavaleiros de bronze! Se não fossem um bando de fracassados presunçosos, nada disso estaria nos acontecendo agora. O pior é não poder destruir esse lugar e tirar Athena daqui. Eu tenho certeza de que eu dei o melhor de mim. Não sei se esses outros podem dizer o mesmo."

Ao menos ele estava preocupado com Athena, no final das contas. Alguma coisa podia ser dita em favor dele. Mas talvez os demais cavaleiros aprisionados não ficassem muito contentes se soubessem que Afrodite duvidava da dedicação deles. De qualquer modo, esta era apenas a opinião dele. Uma opinião certamente equivocada; logo, ninguém precisava se aborrecer por ela.

Aborrecidas algumas pessoas estavam, porém não por causa do cavaleiro de Peixes, e sim devido à circunstância a que ele aludira em seus pensamentos: a impossibilidade de destruir aquela prisão. Shaina estava particularmente irritada:

"Por que todos estão aí parados? Isto não é um hotel, não viemos aqui para repousar! Deveríamos ter insistido mais. Odeio essa passividade, essa resignação coletiva! Não sabemos como sair daqui? E daí? Alguma coisa temos que fazer! Parados é que não deveríamos estar!"

É, eles não deveriam estar parados. Mas o que mais poderiam fazer, se seus esforços haviam se mostrado infrutíferos? Precisavam pensar. Pensando todos estavam, naturalmente, mas era preciso que ao menos um deles tivesse uma idéia concreta sobre o que fazer.

Felizmente a sabedoria era um dos atributos de Athena. Em algum momento ela haveria de encontrar uma solução, e então ela iria guiá-los rumo à liberdade. Quem sabe? Talvez naquele exato instante ela estivesse elaborando um plano silenciosamente. Seria bom verificar o que ela tinha em mente.

"Asterion, eu espero que você não esteja lendo meus pensamentos, porque senão..."

Ela percebera. Que vexame... e que medo! Era melhor parar imediatamente. Ainda que persistisse uma certa curiosidade sobre o final daquele pensamento, a sua intensidade ameaçadora já era mais do que suficiente para que se pudesse adivinhar as possíveis continuações da frase.

Depois disso, durante um bom tempo seria difícil encarar Athena sem sentir aquele ardor intenso na face e a fraqueza nas pernas. Desviar os olhos. Sim, era preciso desviar os olhos para outra direção, outra pessoa - preferencialmente um amigo que estivesse bem longe da deusa. Moses.

O cavaleiro de Baleia Branca devolvia o olhar e esboçava um sorrisinho, como se estivesse se divertindo com algo. Com o quê?

"Que cara é essa, Asterion? Está parecendo um bicho assustado! Por que ficou tão vermelho de repente? Se estiver lendo meus pensamentos agora, fique sabendo que depois eu vou querer que você me conte o que houve."

Depois, só bem depois. Naquele momento não seria possível caminhar até Moses. Não quando se havia acabado de receber uma ameaça de ninguém menos do que Athena. O corpo, paralisado de medo, não obedeceria. A língua seria travada pela vergonha. E uma língua travada era bem melhor do que uma língua cortada.

* * *

_Prólogo escrito em 23 de dezembro de 2008._

NOTAS: E continua o "Ciclo Saint Seiya"! Esta fanfic se passa poucas semanas após o fim de "Pontos de Vista de Isaac", ou seja, quase um ano após os combates contra Hades e os espectros.

No "Ciclo" eu alterei um pouco as idades dos personagens em relação à série original. Quase todos estão mais velhos. A exceção seria o Shun, cuja idade foi mantida de acordo com seus dados oficiais. Assim, na época em que esta fic se passa, ele teria apenas 14 anos. Fornecerei mais detalhes sobre as idades noutra ocasião, ou ao longo da fic sempre que possível.

Quem são estes inimigos que mantêm Athena e seus cavaleiros aprisionados? Uma pista: vocês já conhecem o ser divino que os comanda. Outra pista: o pensamento do Afrodite sobre os cavaleiros de bronze não foi tão infundado quanto pode ter parecido.

Como vocês viram, este prólogo foi narrado do ponto de vista do Asterion, que estava lendo os pensamentos de todas as pessoas do recinto até ser ameaçado por Athena. Eu não queria escrever uma narrativa em primeira pessoa. Se eu o fizesse, talvez o fato de o Asterion ser o narrador ficasse evidente demais; afinal, quem mais possui o dom de ler pensamentos? A narrativa em terceira pessoa foi um meio de se resguardar esse segredinho do prólogo até o momento certo. Porém, como o ponto de vista adotado continuou sendo o do Asterion e não o da autora, eu não pude empregar um estilo tão formal quanto eu teria preferido. Precisei inserir alguns coloquialismos aqui e ali a fim dar à narrativa uma certa naturalidade, pois nossos pensamentos normalmente não contêm muita formalidade.

Obrigada por lerem minhas histórias! Até breve!


	2. 1: Aiacos, O Prisioneiro de Athena

**INIMIGO INESPERADO DE ATHENA**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**Capítulo 1 - Aiacos, O Prisioneiro de Athena**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Aiacos sentia-se duplamente aprisionado. Fora capturado pelos inimigos de Athena e, pior ainda, pela própria Athena.

Sentado num banco, as costas apoiadas na parede, o jovem mantinha os braços cruzados e sentia um vago mau humor. Correu os olhos discretamente pelo amplo recinto, no qual vários cavaleiros de Athena eram mantidos prisioneiros.

Este era o absurdo da situação: ele não era, ou pelo menos não deveria ser, um cavaleiro de Athena. Logo, ele não deveria estar ali. O que ele tinha a ver com os problemas daquela deusa ardilosa que sequestrava espectros indefesos? Seria tão bom se ele tivesse a oportunidade de conversar com algum dos inimigos dela e explicar sua história! Talvez a pessoa se compadecesse dele e lhe concedesse a liberdade por que ele vinha ansiando havia tantos meses.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Aiacos despertou sentindo-se muito bem. Seu sono fora tranquilo e repousante. Levou alguns minutos para abrir os olhos, pois queria desfrutar aquela sensação de paz.

Teve um leve sobressalto ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo: ele estava vivo! Fênix não havia conseguido matá-lo afinal.

Este pensamento fê-lo abrir os olhos. E o rapaz viu-se deitado num leito que não era o seu.

Tratava-se de uma cama de casal de madeira escura, com colunas altas nas quatro extremidades e uma cortina de tecido leve e claro ao redor. Esta cortina encontrava-se totalmente cerrada, como a protegê-lo de olhares indiscretos. Instintivamente, Aiacos olhou para o próprio tronco e não reconheceu a colcha que o cobria. Abaixando-a cuidadosamente, viu que trajava um camisolão amarelo bem claro e de mangas curtas. Aquela peça também não lhe pertencia.

Curioso mas ainda tranquilo, ele se sentou, cruzando as pernas sobre o colchão. Provavelmente alguém o havia socorrido após seu combate contra aquele cavaleiro. E essa pessoa, por algum motivo, deixara-o repousando em aposentos que ele desconhecia. Aiacos preferiria estar em seu próprio quarto, porém naquele momento isto não era tão importante assim. Sentia-se tão bem, que nem mesmo a suspeita de haver perdido a luta o perturbava. Certamente teria de suportar os deboches de Radamanthys e Minos, mas nisto ele pensaria mais tarde. Nem sequer se lembrava do que havia lhe acontecido após o golpe que destruíra sua surplice. Por que se preocupar antecipadamente então? Era melhor continuar imerso naquela serenidade que fazia-o sentir-se tão leve.

Ele voltou a fechar os olhos por um momento, esboçou um sorriso e respirou profundamente. Depois, reabrindo as pálpebras, ele observou a cortina ao redor do leito e teve vontade de abri-la. Sem pressa, ele arrastou-se até a borda dianteira da cama e afastou as duas partes da cortina.

A imagem que ele viu teve o poder de destruir instantaneamente toda a paz que ele sentira até aquele segundo.

A alguns metros de distância da cama, havia grades. Como numa prisão.

Aiacos arregalou os olhos e se levantou. Com passos apressados, afastou-se da cama e aproximou-se das barras de ferro à sua frente. Em torno de duas delas ele cerrou suas mãos, enquanto olhava para fora e tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Aparentemente, o recinto no qual Aiacos se achava aprisionado situava-se num corredor razoavelmente amplo. Ele viu mais adiante uma parede pintada de verde claro. Entretanto, muito mais do que isso, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o rapaz loiro que levitava bem próximo àquela mesma parede.

Tratava-se de um jovem magro, que trajava uma armadura dourada e tinha as pernas cruzadas à maneira iogue. Mantinha os olhos fechados e parecia adormecido. "Deve ser um dos cavaleiros de ouro que servem Athena", Aiacos deduziu preocupado.

Muito mais preocupado ele se sentiu quando tentou analisar o cosmo do desconhecido e deu-se conta de que não conseguia acender seu próprio cosmo.

"O que está acontencendo?", Aiacos perguntou-se alarmado. "Por que não consigo sentir o cosmo dele e nem acender o meu? O que fizeram comigo?"

- Ah, você despertou - disse o desconhecido, fazendo com que o já assustado Aiacos tivesse um sobressalto. O Juiz de Hades não esperava que o jovem loiro saísse de sua quietude tão abruptamente.

Ele viu o outro rapaz descruzar as pernas e pousar no chão do corredor com suavidade.

Ato contínuo, o desconhecido acendeu seu cosmo e fê-lo brilhar durante alguns segundos. Tenso, Aiacos apertou as barras de ferro com mais força. Sentia-se perplexo, pois enxergava o cosmo do jovem à sua frente mas não conseguia sentir absolutamente nada; era-lhe impossível detectar qualquer vibração. E tinha certeza de que aquele rapaz não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para dissimular seu poder, pois do contrário seria impossível enxergar aquele brilho a olho nu.

Aiacos chegou a uma triste conclusão: havia se convertido num reles cidadão comum, como se jamais tivesse conhecido e utilizado a cosmo-energia.

Mal este pensamento lhe cruzou a mente, a aura luminosa que envolvia o desconhecido se desfez e este dirigiu-lhe a palavra:

- Athena mandou-lhe um aviso: logo ela virá vê-lo. Vista algo apropriado.

Ouvindo isto, Aiacos olhou para si mesmo e só então lembrou-se do camisolão que vestia. Instintivamente ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, sentindo-se encabulado. Abriu os lábios, tencionando perguntar ao desconhecido como poderia conseguir outra roupa. Mas desistiu quase imediatamente.

Cauteloso e desconfiado, o juiz deu alguns passos para trás, lentamente, sem desviar o olhar do rapaz loiro. Este por sua vez voltara a mergulhar na quietude, embora já não levitasse; apenas ficou de pé, em silêncio, com os olhos sempre cerrados.

Finalmente Aiacos decidiu prestar alguma atenção ao recinto em que se encontrava. Alternando olhares ao seu redor com outros na direção do desconhecido, ele percebeu que, excetuando-se as grades típicas de uma prisão, aquilo parecia ser um simples quarto. Era um ambiente limpo e mobiliado com peças de ótima qualidade. O tapete sob seus pés era macio. As paredes e o teto estavam pintados numa suave tonalidade bege.

Além da cama, havia ali uma mesa de cabeceira, uma escrivaninha, uma cadeira, um pequeno guarda-roupas e um cabideiro. Neste último estava dependurado um robe azul marinho, longo e de mangas compridas. Com passos rápidos, Aiacos aproximou-se do móvel, pegou a roupa e vestiu-a. Depois teve um novo sobressalto, pois deu-se conta de que durante alguns segundos havia dado as costas a um inimigo. Girou sobre os calcanhares e fitou o jovem desconhecido à distância.

Antes do início da batalha contra Athena, Aiacos e seus companheiros haviam recebido informações sobre os mais diversos cavaleiros, a fim de se prepararem melhor para os combates. Entretanto, naquele momento o juiz não conseguia recordar o nome e a constelação do guerreiro cuja descrição correspondia à daquele rapaz que vigiava sua cela. Tinha consciência de que provavelmente o nervosismo era a causa daquela falha de memória.

Reconhecendo que seria inútil lutar contra esse problema naquele momento, Aiacos decidiu continuar a inspecionar o quarto. Fez menção de caminhar até o guarda-roupas e abri-lo. Porém notou que havia uma porta de madeira branca poucos metros à sua esquerda. Num misto de curiosidade e receio, decidiu abri-la.

"É só um banheiro", ele concluiu aliviado. Era pequeno, mas bonito. Havia ali um tênue aroma de desinfetante, e Aiacos concluiu que o local fora lavado e limpo muito recentemente. Havia um espelho redondo acima da pia. Abaixo dela, um armário. Abrindo suas gavetas e portas, Aiacos encontrou todos os itens de higiene pessoal e beleza que uma pessoa comum usaria: pasta e escova de dentes, fio dental, sabonetes, desodorante, xampu, condicionador, papel higiênico...

Longe de interpretar todos esses pequenos mimos como um bom sinal, Aiacos sentia sua apreensão crescer a cada instante. Saiu do banheiro, fechou a porta e finalmente abriu o guarda-roupas. Encontrou várias túnicas penduradas nos cabides. Mas não quis aprofundar sua investigação do conteúdo do móvel. Preferiu fechá-lo e voltar para a cama. Lançou um último olhar na direção do rapaz de olhos cerrados, que permanecia mudo e imóvel. Em seguida, fechou a cortina em torno de seu leito, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que aquilo poderia fazer as vezes de um esconderijo.

Deitando-se, Aiacos tentou pôr os pensamentos em ordem e entender o que estava acontecendo. Logo desistiu; ele simplesmente não sabia o que aquela situação significava. Seria melhor aguardar a chegada de Athena. Mas quando isso aconteceria? Certamente seria muito em breve, a julgar por aquele comentário sobre vestir algo apropriado. O horário exato, porém, ele ignorava. Sequer sabia que horas eram naquele instante. Haveria algum relógio no recinto? Ele se esquecera de verificar isso, e agora não tinha coragem de reabrir a cortina.

Preferiu ficar ali, deitado, apenas esperando que o tempo passasse. Seu coração estava aos pulos e ele lutava para controlar a respiração. Sabia que era agora um prisioneiro de guerra. Compreendera isso assim que percebera estar numa cela, e o fato de ter se deparado com um provável cavaleiro de ouro reforçara sua hipótese. O anúncio da futura visita de Athena apenas confirmara que ele tinha razão. E o que lhe aconteceria dali em diante? Era-lhe impossível adivinhar. O que acontecera a Hades, Pandora, Minos, Radamanthys e todos os demais? Teriam sido aprisionados por Athena também?

Aiacos não conseguia decidir se deveria ansiar pela chegada da deusa inimiga ou se, ao contrário, deveria desejar que ela tardasse o máximo possível. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, mas sabia que isto seria inútil. Era óbvio que sua mente agitada não lhe daria descanso. Seria obrigado a permanecer desperto enquanto os minutos se arrastavam.

Não poderia precisar quanto tempo havia se passado até o instante em que começou a ouvir passos e vozes distantes. Voltou a se sentar sobre a cama. Tentou fingir que não estava trêmulo. Todavia, após alguns segundos ele admitiu para si mesmo que já estava à beira do pânico.

Os passos e vozes estavam cada vez mais próximos... e ele ouviu nitidamente um timbre feminino. "Deve ser Athena", ele concluiu.

Passados mais uns poucos segundos, o Juiz teve a sensação de que agora havia um grupo de pessoas diante de sua cela. Ouvia os diálogos, mas mesmo dominando o idioma grego ele não conseguia entender nada do que era dito; a tensão não lhe permitia concentrar-se nas palavras alheias.

- Aiacos!

A voz feminina o havia chamado. "Deve ser Athena", ele se disse novamente. "E agora? Eu banco o indiferente e finjo que não estou me importando com nada? Ou será melhor adotar uma postura mais agressiva e desafiadora, para não deixar que percebam que estou intimidado? E se eu me ajoelhar, chorar e implorar por clemência? Já estou com vontade de chorar mesmo, então essa seria a alternativa mais simples. Mas se Athena se aborrecer com esse tipo de atitude, eu..."

- Aiacos, por favor, venha aqui. Queremos conversar com você.

A voz feminina estava insistindo. Aiacos sentiu que precisava tomar uma decisão rápida. Uma demora maior para atender ao chamado poderia lhe causar problemas. "Como se eu já não tivesse um problema gigantesco para enfrentar agora..."

Por fim, optou por tentar agir com naturalidade. Não dissimularia seu receio e sua desconfiança, mas procuraria ao menos manter algum controle sobre si mesmo.

Descerrando a cortina, ele pousou os olhos sobre um sorridente trio de pessoas que estavam do lado de fora de sua cela. Reconheceu de imediato uma dessas pessoas: era Shion, o Mestre do Santuário de Athena. Ele continuava com um aspecto juvenil e trajava uma túnica discreta. À sua direita, estava um jovem de aparência e traje orientais. E entre os dois, uma moça que vestia um uniforme de treinamento aparentemente masculino. O rapaz loiro não estava mais no corredor, ou pelo menos Aiacos não conseguia mais vê-lo.

Hesitante, o espectro de Garuda saiu da cama e caminhou até as grades. O fato de aquelas pessoas lhe sorrirem fê-lo sentir-se estranho, mas ele não dispunha de tempo para refletir sobre isso.

- Boa tarde, Aiacos. Como você está? - a moça indagou num tom que Aiacos intimamente classificou como simpático.

- Bem - ele mentiu, com um fio de voz.

- Eu sou Athena - a moça esclareceu. - Este é o cavaleiro Dohko de Libra - ela prosseguiu, indicando o jovem oriental. Referindo-se a Shion, ela acrescentou: - E este você já conhece, não é?

Aiacos assentiu.

- Nós viemos aqui porque queremos ter uma conversa muito importante com você.

"Uma conversa? Sim, por favor, vamos conversar! Enquanto conversamos, acho que ninguém vai me torturar ou matar. Só espero que essa conversa dure bastante", Aiacos desejou, enquanto assentia outra vez.

Entretanto, as coisas ocorreram de uma forma um pouco diferente da que o Juiz imaginara.

O que Athena anunciara como uma conversa acabou sendo predominantemente um solilóquio dela, com esporádicas intervenções de Shion e Dohko. Aiacos apenas ouviu tudo em silêncio. Em parte porque ninguém lhe deu brechas para se manifestar. E, acima de tudo, porque cada nova frase proferida por aquelas pessoas aumentava seu espanto, deixando-o sem palavras.

Passados vários minutos, a mente de Aiacos já conseguia formar um quadro mais claro de sua situação: Hades estava morto, bem como os seus seguidores. O próprio Aiacos também havia sido morto. Mas Athena decidira devolver à vida seus servos e... ele fora incluído neste grupo. Shion e Dohko alegavam que em sua encarnação anterior ele fora um cavaleiro chamado Suikyô. Diziam ter sido seus amigos naquela época. E Athena decidira oferecer-lhe uma segunda oportunidade após ouvir os rogos de seus guerreiros mais velhos.

Zonzo e mudo, Aiacos ouviu a deusa perguntar:

- E então? Você se sente preparado para voltar a me servir, Aiacos? Ou Suikyô?

Ele apenas a fitou estupefato.

- Nós queremos muito que você volte para nós, Suikyô - Dohko afirmou.

- Sim, Suikyô. Você era importante para o Santuário e temos certeza de que ainda fará muito por Athena - acrescentou Shion.

A insistência daquelas pessoas em chamá-lo por aquele nome causou uma certa irritação a Aiacos. Isto lhe deu alguma coragem para finalmente protestar, embora num tom controlado:

- Desculpem-me, mas eu me chamo Aiacos. Por favor, não me chamem de... disso aí.

- Como quiser, Aiacos. O que menos importa agora é o seu nome. Só queremos saber se você está disposto a passar para o nosso lado imediatamente - Athena disse.

E algo no tom dela fez o jovem espectro estremecer. Ao fundo daquela voz macia e gentil, ele sentiu uma nota de... persuasão? Não. Era algo bem mais sério do que isso. Era uma ameaça.

Aiacos engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e reuniu seus últimos restos de ousadia para indagar:

- O que vai me acontecer se eu... não... estiver disposto?

Ele estremeceu novamente ao ver Athena estreitar levemente os olhos e dar um sorriso que lhe pareceu cínico. A voz dela soou sardônica:

- Você continuará aprisionado até ter tido tempo suficiente para mudar de ideia.

Aiacos sentiu o coração desfalecer ante essas palavras. Naquele momento ele compreendeu que tudo estava irremediavelmente perdido para ele.

Com um sorriso algo consternado, Shion lhe disse:

- Nós compreendemos que essa é uma situação completamente nova para você. Nós nos lembramos do passado porque ainda não tivemos outra encarnação desde aquela época; o seu caso é diferente. É normal que você tenha muitas dúvidas e que se sinta meio hesitante no começo, pois o mundo ao qual você pertencia não existe mais. - E completou num tom otimista: - Mas temos certeza de que no final das contas você vai entender que estamos fazendo o melhor para você e que queremos o seu bem.

"Fazendo o melhor para mim? Querem o meu bem? Eu não acredito que ele me disse isso! E esse outro ainda concorda!", Aiacos indignou-se, vendo que Dohko assentia enquanto Shion discursava.

Sem poder se conter, ele argumentou:

- Se querem mesmo o melhor para mim, soltem-me e deixem-me ir embora daqui. Estou sozinho, meu deus morreu e eu não tenho parentes e nem amigos. Por isso vocês podem ficar tranquilos, porque eu não poderia fazer nenhum mal a vocês, mesmo que eu quisesse. E eu juro que não quero. Só quero que me libertem. Não vou voltar, não vou tentar me vingar.

- Que bom, Aiacos. Pelo que vejo, você não guarda ressentimentos contra nós - Athena falou, novamente sardônica.

Aiacos fitou-a silenciosamente, sem responder. Sentiu que ela diria algo mais. E foi o que aconteceu:

- Neste caso, você não vai se importar em ficar morando aqui no Santuário, não é? Se você não é rancoroso, e se não tem parentes e nem amigos, para que ir embora e ficar sozinho? A vida é muito melhor quando estamos perto das pessoas que se importam conosco. Por isso, você vai ficar aqui.

"Usou as minhas palavras contra mim mesmo! Maldita!"

- Como eu disse antes, você ficará preso até ter tido tempo suficiente para mudar de ideia e passar para o nosso lado - a deusa enfatizou. - E não precisa ter pressa. Você terá todo o tempo do mundo para pensar em tudo o que nós dissemos. Afinal, ninguém quer que você diga que está do nosso lado sem ter convicção disso, não é mesmo?

"Então ainda que eu dissesse que aceito todas as condições dela agora mesmo, ela não acreditaria em mim", Aiacos lamentou-se em silêncio.

- Pense bem, Suik... Aiacos - pediu Shion. - Assim que você aceitar Athena como sua deusa, você voltará a ser um homem livre. E se tudo der certo, sua armadura irá reconhecê-lo e você poderá se reintegrar ao nosso exército.

- Mas para que isso possa acontecer, eu terei que sentir uma adesão totalmente sincera da sua parte - Athena advertiu séria. Em seguida, voltando a sorrir e retomando o cinismo, ela explicou: - Enquanto esse dia não chegar, infelizmente eu terei que manter o seu cosmo bloqueado. Apenas para garantir que você não fará nada de que possa se arrepender depois, é claro. E como prova de minha boa vontade, eu providenciarei para que você viva com todo o conforto que um cavaleiro merece. Aqui você nunca passará fome, nem sede e nem frio. Poderá até ter algumas distrações, para não se sentir muito entediado.

- Muito obrigado, Athena! - Aiacos respondeu num tom baixo porém inegavelmente sarcástico.

- De nada, Suikyô - ela rebateu venenosa. - Ah, desculpe-me, eu esqueci. Você quer ser chamado de Aiacos, não é? Então até logo... Aiacos.

Dohko e Shion lhe dirigiram brevíssimas palavras de incentivo e também se despediram dele. A deusa e os cavaleiros se foram, deixando para trás um jovem que oscilava entre a exasperação e o pessimismo.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Depois que os visitantes partiram, Aiacos mais uma vez refugiou-se em sua cama. Sentia-se aborrecido, afrontado e, de certa forma, humilhado. Mas nenhuma dessas sensações conseguia se sobrepor ao grande desânimo que ele experimentava. Tudo o que ele desejava era ficar ali, deitado, indefinidamente.

Tentou pensar nas alternativas de que dispunha. Só encontrou duas: ceder e jurar lealdade a Athena ou ser seu prisioneiro até o fim da vida. Quaisquer alternativas que diferissem dessas duas seriam absolutamente fantasiosas. E ambas pareciam-lhe terríveis. Decididamente não queria passar o resto de seus dias numa cela. Tampouco desejava tornar-se servo de uma inimiga.

Por diversas vezes ele repassou mentalmente tudo o que lhe acontecera desde que tivera a infelicidade de despertar. Era como se pudesse encontrar algum sinal, alguma esperança, ou ao menos algum consolo naquelas recordações.

Com o passar dos minutos, sua mente começou a abandonar o grande problema que o afligia e passou a se concentrar em coisas de menor importância: o desejo de ter um relógio à mão, a curiosidade sobre suas futuras refeições, as distrações que Athena mencionara, as roupas no armário, o cavaleiro de Virgem lá fora...

"Lembrei! Aquele deve ser o cavaleiro de Virgem! A descrição que eu tinha recebido dele coincide em tudo com aquela pessoa esquisita que estava levitando", Aiacos se disse.

Reabrindo a cortina de sua cama, ele viu que o cavaleiro havia retomado seu posto e novamente levitava com as pernas cruzadas. "Deve ter voltado depois que Athena foi embora. Será que ele é o meu carcereiro oficial? Se for, talvez seja uma boa ideia tentar me aproximar um pouco dele. Não é seguro ter um mau relacionamento com seu carcereiro."

Pensando nisto, Aiacos levantou-se. Só neste momento percebeu que havia um par de chinelos ao lado de sua cama. Até então, não os tinha visto. Calçou-os e caminhou mansamente até as grades de seu cárcere.

Observou o cavaleiro silenciosamente por alguns instantes. Por fim, decidiu arriscar um início de diálogo:

- Cavaleiro?

Não recebeu resposta. Insistiu:

- Cavaleiro?

Outra vez foi ignorado. Resolveu ser um pouco mais incisivo e alteou a voz:

- Cavaleiro, posso interromper sua meditação por alguns momentos?

Viu a expressão do cavaleiro se alterar, passando da impassibilidade a uma nítida irritação. Quase se arrependeu de ter tentado atrair sua atenção. Mas agora era tarde para voltar atrás; o seu carcereiro já havia suspendido a levitação.

- O que você quer? - o cavaleiro indagou num tom seco.

- Err... você por acaso é Shaka de Virgem?

- Sim - o outro confirmou.

- E você é... você... Athena... quero dizer... você é o meu carcereiro, certo?

- Sim. Mas não o único - Shaka explicou.

- E onde está o outro? - Aiacos perguntou surpreso.

- Ele só virá quando meu turno se encerrar, seu tolo - Shaka respondeu com nítida impaciência.

Aiacos sentiu o rosto arder. Tentando ignorar o próprio constrangimento, fez outra pergunta:

- Cavaleiro, eu gostaria de ter um relógio. Isso é permitido?

- Creio que sim. Será providenciado.

Aiacos sorriu aliviado. Sua cela não possuía janelas. Mas ele sabia que deveria haver janelas em alguns pontos do corredor, pois ele era iluminado pela luz natural naquele momento. Portanto, ainda não era noite. Isto também fora comprovado pelo cumprimento que Athena lhe dirigira. Mas o espectro não queria saber apenas que parte do dia era aquela; queria saber o horário exato. Estava contente por ver que aparentemente isto não lhe seria negado.

Animado, decidiu continuar com suas indagações:

- Athena me disse que eu teria distrações por aqui. Saberia me dizer a que ela se referia?

- Suponho que ela falasse de livros, música, essas coisas.

- Hum, isso é bom...

- Mas nada disso seria necessário se você se dedicasse à meditação - Shaka acrescentou em tom crítico.

Aiacos limitou-se a dar um sorriso constrangido. Para sua surpresa, o cavaleiro tomou a iniciativa de lhe fazer uma pergunta também:

- Você está com fome?

Aiacos ia dizer que naquele momento não precisava comer nada. Porém, não sabia o que poderia lhe acontecer dali em diante. Estava à mercê de inimigos. E se Athena não cumprisse sua palavra e decidisse deixá-lo à míngua? Seria melhor forçar-se a comer algo enquanto as pessoas ainda demonstravam alguma boa vontade para com ele. Por isso, sua resposta foi afirmativa.

- Como ainda falta bastante tempo para a hora do jantar, pedirei que lhe sirvam o chá da tarde - disse Shaka, afastando-se em seguida.

Aiacos inicialmente estranhou que seu carcereiro o deixasse sozinho. Logo porém lembrou-se de que seu cosmo estava bloqueado. "Foi excesso de zelo terem escolhido um cavaleiro de ouro para me vigiar. No meu atual estado, não sou uma ameaça nem para uma criancinha", o espectro lamentou-se.

Curioso, não se afastou das grades, aguardando o retorno de Shaka. Este reapareceu alguns minutos mais tarde, acompanhado de outro homem, o qual empurrava um carrinho.

- Boa tarde, Aiacos. Eu sou o soldado Glaucos e vim trazer seu chá da tarde - o homem explicou, sorrindo amavelmente. Enquanto pegava um chaveiro que estava atado ao seu cinturão, ele prosseguiu em tom didático: - Agora eu abrirei sua cela e entrarei com este carrinho; em seguida eu sairei de novo e voltarei a trancar sua cela. Tudo será bem rápido e espero que você se comporte bem. Caso esteja pensando em fazer algo contra mim, saiba que fui autorizado diretamente por nossa gloriosa deusa Athena a decepar uma de suas mãos se você tentar me atacar. E se insistir no ataque, também estou autorizado a decepar sua outra mão. Mas tenho certeza de que isto não será preciso, não é mesmo, meu jovem?

O prisioneiro limitou-se a assentir em silêncio e dar alguns passos para o lado, deixando que Glaucos entrasse no recinto e agisse conforme o anunciado. Em poucos instantes, o soldado já atava o chaveiro ao seu cinturão novamente. Sem ter desfeito aquele sorriso amável nem por um segundo sequer, ele se despediu cortesmente de Aiacos e partiu.

Depois de lavar as mãos na pia do banheiro, o espectro de Garuda pegou a cadeira que estava encaixada na escrivaninha e posicionou-a diante do carrinho, que era alto o bastante para poder ser usado como mesa. Ao sentar-se, percebeu que havia um relógio despertador em meio aos recipientes dos comes e bebes. Contente, esboçou um sorriso e finalmente descobriu o horário: eram 16h37. "Eu não esperava que o cavaleiro atendesse ao meu pedido tão depressa."

Lançando um olhar de soslaio na direção do meditativo Shaka, Aiacos lamentou o fato de não ter mais privacidade; isto era algo que ele só conseguiria dentro do banheiro ou oculto pela cortina que envolvia sua cama. Ele preferiria que o recinto tivesse uma quarta parede no lugar das indiscretas barras de ferro. "Ainda bem que esse cavaleiro aparentemente só faz meditar; não deve estar prestando muita atenção em mim. Tomara que o outro carcereiro seja assim também."

Aspirando o aroma agradável exalado pelas guloseimas dispostas sobre o carrinho, Aiacos subitamente sentiu-se faminto. Quando se preparava para começar a comer uma fatia de bolo de chocolate, porém, ele se deteve. Cruzou-lhe a mente a hipótese de que talvez algo ali contivesse veneno. Mas o que poderia ser? O chá? O leite? Algum daqueles biscoitos? O açúcar? As torradas? A margarina? Quem sabe o bolo que ele já quase mordera?

"Não, Aiacos. Agora você já está parecendo um neurótico. Por que pensar que Athena o envenenaria logo depois de tê-lo ressuscitado? Isso não faz o menor sentido!", ele se disse, enquanto os agradáveis aromas persistiam em penetrar suas narinas.

Esquecendo as preocupações, ele comeu e bebeu o que lhe foi servido com muito gosto. E nada de mau lhe aconteceu.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

No dia seguinte, Glaucos já ia repetir as ameaças da véspera antes de servir o café da manhã. Aiacos porém interrompeu-o educadamente, assegurando já ter memorizado tudo. Afinal, Glaucos já lhe havia dito as mesmas palavras não só ao servir o chá da tarde, como também na hora do jantar e até mesmo ao oferecer a ceia noturna que o espectro preferira recusar.

Enquanto sorvia um copo de leite, Aiacos pensou que era estranho que não sentisse raiva daquele soldado. Afinal, o homem tinha a desfaçatez de sempre manter um doce sorriso enquanto lhe dirigia ameaças de mutilação. Ademais, tratava-se de um mero soldado, estando portanto muito abaixo de um Juiz do reino de Hades. "Eu deveria me sentir insultado por sofrer ameaças de alguém cujo status jamais poderia se comparar ao meu. Mas..."

A verdade era que, involuntariamente, Aiacos já começava a simpatizar com Glaucos. A despeito de possuir uma autorização divina para decepar suas mãos, o soldado vinha tratando-o de forma amigável desde o dia anterior. Levava-lhe as refeições e, quando voltava para recolher o carrinho, sempre oferecia algum pequeno favor. Graças a isso, Aiacos agora já tinha em seu poder um calendário, dois livros e algumas revistas.

"Talvez seja normal simpatizar com quem nos trata bem quando passamos por dificuldades", Aiacos supôs. E sua situação atual era sem dúvida a mais difícil que já enfrentara em sua vida. "Afinal, eu nunca tinha sido vítima de uma deusa sequestradora de espectros indefesos", ele pensou indignado.

Findo o café da manhã, o Juiz concluiu que era hora de investigar mais a fundo o conteúdo de seu guarda-roupas. Na noite anterior ele havia verificado superficialmente as túnicas e as roupas de cama e banho. Retirara do móvel apenas as peças que usaria após banhar-se: a toalha, a roupa íntima e um camisolão azul claro de mangas longas.

Já que teria de ficar naquele lugar por tempo indeterminado, não fazia sentido passar os seus dias trajando apenas camisolões e cobrindo-se com robes. Se tinha outros trajes ao seu dispor, convinha fazer uso deles. Pensando nisso, o rapaz abriu o armário e retirou de lá várias túnicas que pretendia experimentar. Abaixando-se, ele abriu a sapateira interna do móvel e separou três pares de sandálias. Deteve-se por alguns segundos, admirando os calçados. "Acho que eu nunca tive sandálias tão bonitas quanto essas. Nem parece que elas serão usadas por um prisioneiro de guerra!"

Quando se preparava para carregar as peças tiradas do guarda-roupas para o banheiro, onde iria prová-las, Aiacos teve uma pequena surpresa: testemunhou a troca da guarda de sua cela. Um homem que trajava um quíton curto, de um ombro só, e calçava sandálias de tiras douradas, havia chegado e agora despedia-se de Shaka. Este partiu pouco depois.

Aproximando-se das grades, o recém-chegado apresentou-se:

- Bom dia, Aiacos. Eu sou Aioria de Leão e vou tomar conta da sua cel... do seu quarto pelas próximas horas.

- Ah... obrigado - Aiacos respondeu.

Em seguida, ele se auto-recriminou. "Obrigado?! Por quê? Por garantir que eu não terei a menor chance de escapar? Estou ficando louco!..." Depois ponderou que foi a forma amigável como Aioria se dirigiu a ele o que instintivamente fê-lo agradecer, como se o cavaleiro tivesse lhe oferecido algum favor.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, ou se quiser conversar um pouco, é só avisar - Aioria acrescentou.

Aiacos assentiu em silêncio. Assim, seu segundo carcereiro foi se sentar numa cadeira encostada à parede em frente à cela. Mexendo numa sacola de pano que ele havia deixado ao lado da cadeira, Aioria retirou dali um pequeno aparelho e fones de ouvido, que ele começou a usar.

"Esse aí não deve ser adepto da meditação. Prefere ouvir música", Aiacos deduziu. E desviando sua atenção do cavaleiro, ele começou a levar para o banheiro as túnicas e sandálias que havia separado.

Minutos depois, saiu de lá indignado, carregando duas túnicas sobre o ombro esquerdo. Chamou Aioria, que retirou os fones de ouvido e atendeu-o prontamente.

- Cavaleiro, veja isto - Aiacos pediu, pegando uma das túnicas e posicionando-a diante do corpo, sobre seu robe. - É ridículo, não é? - ele indagou, enquanto olhava alternadamente para Aioria e para as próprias pernas.

Sua queixa referia-se ao fato de a túnica terminar vários centímetros acima de seus tornozelos.

- É, está meio curta... - comentou Aioria.

- Está ridiculamente curta para uma túnica que supostamente deveria ser longa - corrigiu Aiacos. - Se o problema fosse apenas com essa aqui, eu não me importaria. Mas todas as túnicas longas que eu experimentei têm o mesmo comprimento!

- Devem ter calculado mal a sua altura - o cavaleiro de Leão cogitou.

- Muitíssimo mal, você quer dizer - Aiacos rebateu. - Pois se as túnicas longas estão ruins, as curtas conseguem ser muito piores. Veja esse absurdo! - Aiacos exclamou com mais irritação, jogando a peça longa sobre o ombro direito e pegando a que estava no outro ombro. Repetiu o gesto de posicionar a roupa diante do corpo para que Aioria visse seu comprimento.

O cavaleiro, com expressão confusa, disse:

- Não estou vendo nada de errado nessa outra túnica. A estampa é bonita e o tecido é ótimo.

Aiacos olhou-o de cima a baixo e respondeu em tom indisfarçavelmente crítico:

- Claro... quem usa um quíton como o seu não deve nem perceber que essa roupa aqui chega a ser quase obscena, de tão curta que é!

Aioria pareceu um tanto constrangido e olhou rapidamente para baixo. Em tom de desculpas, argumentou:

- É que está fazendo calor hoje.

Aiacos inflamou-se e discursou:

- Isso não é pretexto para esquecermos o pudor. Vocês pensam que podem me desrespeitar só porque sou um prisioneiro? Querem que eu me vista como se eu fosse um qualquer? Isso nunca! Sou espectro, porém honrado! Posso até tolerar as túnicas longas defeituosas por enquanto. Mas exijo que todas as túnicas curtas sejam imediatamente substituídas por roupas dignas de um moço decente!

- Está bom, mas não se irrite - pediu Aioria, apaziguador. - Entregue-me as túnicas curtas e diga-me qual é a sua altura. Eu arranjarei outras roupas para você.

No final daquele dia, Aiacos sentiu-se vitorioso: já contava com um guarda-roupa totalmente novo, integrado por túnicas longas e curtas que se adequavam à sua altura e aos seus rígidos parâmetros de decência.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Aiacos consultou o calendário e confirmou: um longo mês já havia se passado desde que ele se descobrira prisioneiro de Athena.

Seus dias se arrastavam num ritmo tedioso e exasperante. Ele lutava para se manter ocupado. Lia muitos livros, revistas e jornais. Resolvia palavras cruzadas, criptogramas e outros enigmas. Também fazia três horas diárias de exercícios físicos, porém estas sessões eram desanimadoras para ele; não tinha mais o vigor e a rapidez de um guerreiro, e o espaço de sua cela não era amplo o bastante para que ele pudesse treinar adequadamente.

Por mais que Aiacos tentasse se distrair, a cada dia ele invariavelmente experimentava vários momentos de irritação e angústia. O confinamento permanente era-lhe muito penoso e feria-lhe o orgulho. Tentara obter autorização para realizar passeios vigiados. Contudo, Shaka lhe dissera que ele jamais obteria tal permissão. Consultando Aioria, recebera a mesma resposta. Fora inútil argumentar que uma caminhada de cinco minutos fora de sua cela já lhe bastaria. Chegara mesmo a propor que o passeio se limitasse àquele corredor em que seu quarto se situava, porém fora ignorado.

Não raro, sua mente trazia à tona vagas recordações das pessoas que ele condenara como Juiz de Hades. Entretanto, Aiacos apressava-se em bloquear estes pensamentos. Não queria comparar sua situação à daqueles indivíduos. Receava os sentimentos que experimentaria se aquelas cenas do passado o dominassem.

Outro receio que ele tinha era o de que o tratamento que lhe era dispensado piorasse com o passar das semanas. Até o momento, isto não ocorrera. Ninguém se dirigia a ele com a deferência e o temor que um Juiz merecia, mas pelo menos ninguém o destratava também. E se isto mudasse de uma hora para outra? Para Aiacos, esta era uma possibilidade real; por isso ele passava os dias em suspense, aguardando possíveis indícios de que a fase dos bons tratos se aproximava do fim.

Enquanto esse fim não chegava, o espectro tentava desfrutar a boa vontade de que parecia ser alvo. Normalmente as pessoas que por ali apareciam mostravam-se amigáveis. Shaka era uma notória exceção, mas Aioria já lhe dissera que "ele é assim com todo mundo, não ligue".

O cavaleiro de Leão era completamente diferente do outro carcereiro. Shaka passava quase todo o tempo a meditar, e jamais demonstrava sinais de cansaço ou impaciência durante o exercício de sua função de vigia. Aioria era muito acessível e comunicativo, porém Aiacos notava-lhe um claro tédio, o qual se acentuava à medida em que as horas avançavam.

Nos primeiros dias, Aiacos vira Aioria cumprir seus turnos de vigilância integralmente. Depois, no entanto, o espectro começara a ver surgir diante de sua cela cavaleiros diversos, que um a um assumiam o posto de Aioria enquanto este fazia prolongadas pausas para descanso. "Um artifício muito astucioso para combater o tédio", Aiacos pensava. "Só espero que ele tenha a permissão daquela deusa ardilosa para fazer isso. Porque eu percebi por experiência própria que aqueles que não seguem a vontade dela não têm um final feliz."

O pequeno truque do cavaleiro dera a Aiacos a oportunidade de conhecer melhor vários dos guerreiros de Athena. Naquele exato instante, enquanto ele estava sentado diante de sua escrivaninha fitando o calendário, seu quarto era vigiado por Sírius.

A princípio, o cavaleiro de prata não lhe parecera particularmente bem humorado. Todavia, após travar com ele um rápido diálogo, o espectro compreendera que Sírius simplesmente considerava incorreta a prática de Aioria de delegar sua função de carcereiro a outras pessoas; daí o seu aborrecimento.

Com um suspiro, Aiacos baixou um pouco a cabeça e refletiu que, independentemente das discordâncias que houvesse entre eles, Sírius e Aioria ao menos possuíam algo que ele invejava: companheiros. O jovem espectro, por sua vez, estava completamente só. Pouco lhe importavam as repetidas visitas de Shion e Dohko, aqueles que afirmavam ter sido seus amigos noutra vida; Aiacos não se lembrava desses supostos laços de amizade e não confiava o bastante naqueles homens para acreditar neles.

Ele nunca tivera ninguém. Desconhecia sua família e jamais fizera amizades. Às vezes, contudo, ele achava que seria bom se algumas das pessoas que outrora ele considerava irritantes ainda estivessem vivas. "Queria voltar a ter a oportunidade de criticar o Radamanthys, ser criticado pelo Minos e receber ordens daquela ditadora da Pandora. Quando eu convivia com eles, pensava que o único objetivo que eles tinham na vida era o de me chatear. Agora até que eu gostaria que eles estivessem aqui me chateando. Mas o mundo ao qual eu pertencia não existe mais..."

Ao recordar a frase que Shion proferira um mês antes, Aiacos sentiu seus olhos arderem, enquanto um nó se formava em sua garganta. Determinado a não ceder à emoção que experimentava, ele respirou fundo e tentou se animar com outros pensamentos.

"Como teria sido a minha vida se eu tivesse conhecido a minha família?", ele se perguntou. Como Juiz, ele tinha poderes para descobrir o paradeiro de seus pais, possíveis irmãos e demais familiares. Porém, era-lhe proibido investigar as próprias origens; um espectro deveria esquecer todas as demais pessoas para dedicar-se exclusivamente a servir Hades. Se tivesse violado esta norma, teria sido destituído de seu cargo e atirado a alguma prisão, onde seria apenas mais um miserável condenado entre tantos outros. E as prisões de Hades em nada se pareciam com o confortável recinto no qual Aiacos ora se encontrava cativo.

"Agora que estou aqui e não lá, já não tenho poderes para descobrir nada sobre meus parentes. Mas pelo menos eu posso imaginar como eles seriam. E se meus pais ainda estiverem vivos? Quem sabe se eles não são guerreiros poderosos como eu mesmo fui? Posso ter herdado deles os meus talentos. Agora eu não os possuo mais, mas como meus pais não são prisioneiros daquela insensível sequestradora de espectros (não que eu saiba), eles ainda devem ter os poderes deles", o rapaz cogitou, sentindo seu entusiasmo aumentar. "E se eles estiverem procurando por mim? Eles poderiam descobrir que estou neste Santuário e pedir que Athena me devolva a eles. Pedir não; ordenar. Afinal, sou o filho deles, e se aquela deusa ardilosa quiser preservar sua imagem de santinha defensora da Humanidade, ela não poderá negar nada a um pobre casal que apenas quer reencontrar o seu filho perdido. Isto poderia acontecer a qualquer instante. Acho que ainda posso ter esperanças!"

- Aiacos, sente-se bem? Você está com uma cara tão estranha... - ia dizendo Sírius.

- Pssst! Não me interrompa; estou fantasiando! - Aiacos respondeu, fazendo um gesto impaciente na direção do cavaleiro que o vigiava.

E voltou a mergulhar em sua imaginação imediatamente depois disso.

"Pena que eu nunca tenha namorado ninguém. Porque se eu o tivesse feito, a essa altura eu já deveria estar casado. E é claro que eu só poderia ser o marido de uma guerreira forte e valente. E tenho certeza de que ela procuraria por mim até descobrir que aquela deusa sequestradora me aprisionou aqui. E então a minha esposa declararia guerra a Athena, e invadiria o Santuário, e me libertaria e me levaria de volta para o nosso castelo (que ficaria bem longe daqui), onde viveríamos juntos e felizes para todo o sempre", ele pensou, sorrindo deslumbrado. "Mas e se eu já for casado e tiver perdido a memória? Acho que minha esposa ficaria furiosa por eu não me lembrar dela, mesmo não sendo minha culpa. Neste caso, talvez seja melhor que ela não me encontre. Esposas furiosas devem ser mais assustadoras do que deusas que raptam espectros indefesos como eu. Ah, e se eu tiver mesmo perdido a memória, e ainda não tiver me casado, mas já tiver sido prometido a alguém? Aí a minha noiva poderia vir me resgatar do mesmo jeito que a minha hipotética esposa faria, e depois ela usaria seus poderes para recuperar minha memória, e nós nos casaríamos e ficaríamos juntos até que a morte nos separasse. Seria perfeito!"

Neste rumo de seus pensamentos, Aiacos, num movimento mecânico, voltou-se para Sírius. Este estava quase encostado nas barras de ferro que separavam o corredor do quarto de Aiacos, e seu rosto exibia uma expressão perplexa enquanto ele fitava o prisioneiro.

Desconcertado, mas tentando mostrar-se altivo, o espectro perguntou:

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito? Há alguma coisa errada?

- Acho que sim. Eu já disse que você estava fazendo uma cara estranha - o cavaleiro explicou, sua voz deixando transparecer uma certa preocupação.

- Estranha como?

- Estava mais ou menos assim - explicou Sírius, fazendo sua cabeça pender um pouco para o lado; seu olhar adquiriu um aspecto sonhador, e ele entreabriu os lábios num sorriso atoleimado. - Vê? Era assim que você estava.

Sentindo o rosto afoguear, o envergonhado prisioneiro não soube o que dizer. Mas decidiu que, a partir daquele dia, seria mais discreto ao se entregar aos seus delírios.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Agora já fazia três meses que Aiacos havia sido aprisionado por Athena.

Sua rotina era exatamente a mesma de antes. E seus temores sobre uma possível piora em sua qualidade de vida nunca se confirmaram, pois todos continuavam a tratá-lo amistosamente. As exceções ainda eram Shaka, sempre seco e distante, e Athena, que costumava intimidá-lo veladamente quando o visitava. Do primeiro Aiacos não se queixava; sobre a segunda ele nunca tivera uma opinião positiva. Portanto, sua vida não havia se alterado em absolutamente nada. Ao menos exteriormente.

Intimamente, Aiacos sentia que era cada vez mais difícil controlar seus perturbadores pensamentos sobre os condenados que cumpriam suas penas no mundo de Hades. Ele mesmo havia julgado e condenado incontáveis indivíduos aos mais severos suplícios. E sempre se mantivera surdo aos seus apelos e gemidos de dor. Por mais que tentasse resistir, era quase impossível não enxergar a semelhança entre a sua situação e a daquelas pessoas. Elas estavam completamente indefesas, e ele também. Se ele nunca se apiedara delas, Athena tampouco se apiedava dele. A deusa no presente era tão inflexível quanto ele fora no passado.

Havia porém uma diferença fundamental entre os dois casos: o grau de sofrimento das vítimas. Os condenados a padecer no mundo dos mortos eram torturados continuamente; não tinham direito a repouso, abrigo, água ou alimento. A Aiacos, por outro lado, nada faltava; nenhuma de suas necessidades primordiais deixava de ser atendida.

Diante disto, duas frases rondavam a mente do jovem, afligindo-o:

"Talvez você mereça este suave castigo de Athena. Não seria melhor esquecer o seu orgulho?"

Mas como ele poderia merecer castigos, ainda que suaves, se apenas cumprira seus deveres para com Hades? E como poderia abandonar seu orgulho, se um dia já figurara entre os mais importantes guerreiros? Era nestes contra-argumentos que ele se apoiava para tentar afastar de si o remorso que vinha tentando se instalar dentro dele.

"Não vou me entregar a esse sentimento maldito. Não é justo! Ninguém pode dizer que eu agia mal quando era Juiz. Eu só estava aplicando aos pecadores as penas que eles mereciam. Se eles eram pecadores, não mereciam minha piedade. Eu não poderia vacilar no cumprimento de minhas importantes atribuições. E sim, eu tinha e ainda tenho todo o direito de me orgulhar do cargo que eu ocupava. Quem não se envaideceria por ser um dos mais poderosos espectros?"

Aparentemente, Athena achava que ele não deveria se envaidecer de nada. Em sua última visita, ocorrida na antevéspera, ela o instara a deixar de se autodenominar um espectro.

"Até isso aquela sequestradora ardilosa quer tirar de mim. Um espectro é o que eu sou e nunca deixarei de ser. Esta é a base da minha identidade. Sem esse título, eu nem sequer saberia mais quem eu sou."

E no entanto... o mundo a que ele pertencera não existia mais. Não fora isto o que Shion lhe dissera certa vez? Como Aiacos poderia rebater tal afirmação?

Infelizmente, os argumentos mais sólidos pareciam estar nas mãos daqueles que o jovem continuava considerando seus inimigos, embora eles teimassem em lhe fazer promessas de amizade. "Mas querem ser meus amigos nos termos deles, é claro. Querem até mesmo que eu aceite essa nova identidade que eles inventaram para mim: deixo de ser espectro e me assumo como um cavaleiro. Que desgosto!"

Em seu 92º dia como prisioneiro, o rapaz pôde esquecer suas lutas internas temporariamente, pois enfim teve a chance de se distrair com uma atividade diferente das habituais. Pela manhã, o cavaleiro de ouro de Escorpião cobriu um dos períodos de descanso de Aioria. Conversou com Aiacos e perguntou-lhe se ele estaria interessado em jogar cartas com outros cavaleiros à noite. O prisioneiro aceitou o convite imediatamente.

Horas mais tarde, Aiacos experimentou um grande contentamento ao ver chegar um pequeno grupo formado por dois cavaleiros e uma amazona: eram o próprio Milo e seus amigos Afrodite de Peixes e Shaina de Ofiúco.

Eles carregaram para o interior da cela uma mesa redonda e três cadeiras. Glaucos surgiu pouco depois, empurrando um carrinho que continha o lanche a ser consumido pelo grupo. Ele gentilmente se ofereceu para renovar o estoque de comes e bebes mais tarde, e depois saiu, enquanto todos se acomodavam em seus assentos.

Shaka partira pouco após a chegada dos demais cavaleiros, de maneira que Aiacos passaria as próximas horas sob a custódia não de um, mas sim de três guerreiros; e eles não o vigiariam à distância, mas sim ali, de dentro do próprio quarto dele. Isto no entanto não o aborrecia de modo algum. Ao contrário: ele se sentia grato por ao menos uma vez poder quebrar sua rotina.

Aquela ocasião era tão especial para ele, que o moço se sentira tentado a usar uma túnica e um par de sandálias um pouco mais sofisticados do que os de costume. Todavia, percebendo a tempo que isto poderia parecer um exagero aos olhos dos cavaleiros, optara por trajar-se e calçar-se de forma normal. Observando as demais pessoas sentadas ao redor da mesa, ele concluiu que tomara a decisão mais acertada. Milo e Afrodite usavam quítons e sandálias simples, embora as peças do cavaleiro de Peixes fossem feitas de materiais nitidamente superiores; Shaina trajava um uniforme de treinamento um tanto surrado.

- O que vamos jogar? - Milo perguntou.

Afrodite abriu os lábios, parecendo prestes a sugerir algo. Porém, antes que ele pudesse articular qualquer palavra, Shaina disse em tom imperativo:

- Biriba.

- Não era bem isso o que eu queria jogar - Afrodite protestou.

- Mas é o que nós vamos jogar. Certo, Milo? Certo, Aiacos? - a amazona insistiu com firmeza.

O espectro não se encontrava em condições de discordar de nada, e Milo se limitou a sorrir e dizer que aceitaria jogar qualquer coisa. Shaina declarou que a maioria já havia tomado sua decisão, e Afrodite, visivelmente contrariado, não teve outro recurso senão concordar. Ainda assim, comentou:

- Você não perde essa mania de impor suas vontades. Desde que éramos crianças. Agora somos adultos, mas nada mudou.

- Você também não mudou, Afrodite, porque continua reclamando do jeito de ser dela - Milo disse bem humorado.

Aiacos fitou os três com curiosidade. Teve vontade de confirmar se eles eram amigos de infância, como parecia ser o caso. Mas não chegou a dizer nada, pois Shaina fez outra pergunta:

- Quem vai jogar comigo?

Querendo mostrar-se simpático, Aiacos prontificou-se a ser o parceiro da amazona.

- E você sabe jogar direito?

A voz dela soou desconfiada e, tal como ocorria com Athena, pareceu conter uma ameaça implícita. Aiacos teve a sensação de enxergar a suspeita no rosto da amazona, embora isto na prática fosse impossível devido à máscara que ela usava.

Com um certo embaraço, mas em tom confiante, Aiacos assegurou:

- Sei sim. Pode ficar tranquila.

Intranquilo foi Aiacos quem se sentiu ao final da primeira partida. A derrota da dupla que formava com Shaina foi contundente.

Para seu imenso alívio, a amazona não lhe fez nenhuma acusação. Apenas exclamou:

- Quero a revanche!

Contudo, outra partida se encerrou, e seu resultado foi idêntico à da anterior.

Aiacos instintivamente encolheu-se um pouco em sua cadeira ao ver Shaina voltar-se para ele. Mas ela não lhe disse nada, e pediu uma nova revanche.

Finda a terceira partida da noite, a amazona mais uma vez voltou-se para Aiacos. E desta vez suas palavras iniciais foram dirigidas a ele:

- Você disse que sabia jogar direito!

O Juiz, que outra vez teve a sensação de ter visto aquela face metálica se alterar, respondeu intimidado:

- Eu... é que... acho que estou um pouquinho enferrujado. É a falta de prática. Mas eu vou melhorar! Vou sim!

Ele ouviu-a suspirar impaciente, e a quarta partida teve início pouco depois.

À quarta derrota humilhante da dupla, seguiu-se o comentário sardônico de Afrodite:

- Pois é, Shaina... Sei que você sempre quer vencer tudo. Pena que nem sempre isso seja possível, não é, minha amiga?

Aiacos pensou ter ouvido Shaina rosnar, e isto só fez aumentar o seu receio.

Desta vez sem se voltar para ele, a amazona indagou rispidamente:

- Alguém quer trocar de parceiro e fazer dupla com isso aí?

- Eu não - Milo respondeu prontamente.

- Nem pensar - Afrodite disse.

Shaina então virou-se lentamente na direção de Aiacos, que desejou desesperadamente ser tragado pela terra naquele instante. Ela pareceu encará-lo por alguns segundos, e Aiacos não pôde deixar de agradecer aos deuses por não ter nenhuma chance de ver a real expressão facial da guerreira.

- Eu já imaginava. Muito bem, vamos continuar - ela disse por fim, num tom baixo que não impedia que sua raiva transparecesse.

O placar final da noite foi 8 x 0. E Aiacos se perguntou como havia conseguido escapar com vida e intacto; poderia jurar que sua parceira iria trucidá-lo a qualquer momento. No final de tudo, ele mal tinha coragem de se mover, pois tinha uma vaga esperança de que Shaina se esquecesse de sua presença se ele permanecesse imóvel.

- Errr... vamos deixar os baralhos de lado, né, pessoal? - Milo sugeriu, numa óbvia tentativa de desanuviar o ambiente. - Tem tanta coisa gostosa aqui. Vamos lanchar e conversar agora. O que vocês acham?

Sem dizer uma palavra, Shaina levantou-se, pegou um salgadinho no carrinho e deu as costas aos demais. Aiacos percebeu que ela realizou movimentos para afastar a máscara do rosto e recolocá-la em seguida. Depois ela se voltou novamente para o restante do grupo.

Passados alguns minutos, todos os quatro jovens já estavam entretidos numa amena conversação. Aiacos acalmou-se pouco a pouco, deduzindo que as desastrosas partidas de biriba estavam caindo no esquecimento. Milo, Afrodite e ele comiam e bebiam sem maiores problemas. Shaina, porém, tinha que dar-lhes as costas toda vez que queria ingerir algo.

Aiacos surpreendeu-se sentindo pena dela. "Deve ser muito ruim viver desse jeito. Acho que não sou o único prisioneiro de Athena... porque essa amazona não é livre de verdade."

Este pensamento lhe causou uma certa melancolia, e ele sentiu que sua mente estava prestes a ser invadida outra vez por aquelas ideias perturbadoras que lhe vinham rondando. Para deter esta ameaça, Aiacos forçou-se a manter a concentração na conversa e a tentar ignorar a situação incômoda de Shaina.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

"Seis meses... seis meses! Metade de um ano..."

Aiacos demorou a se levantar nesse dia. Vinha tendo crescentes dificuldades para encontrar a energia de que necessitava para enfrentar cada nova manhã.

Com o declínio de seu estado de ânimo, as visitas de Dohko e Shion haviam se tornado mais frequentes. Uma parte de Aiacos ansiava em aceitar as palavras de conforto e encorajamento que os cavaleiros lhe ofereciam. Ele sem dúvida precisava disso. Não queria mais ter que se fazer de forte. Mas outra parte sua se rebelava sempre e sempre, recusando a amizade daqueles dois homens. Ele não deveria depender daqueles dois indivíduos para nada. Precisava encontrar forças dentro de si mesmo.

O jovem também percebia agora uma discreta porém constante sombra de preocupação no olhar de Glaucos. Tinha a impressão de que o soldado vinha se mostrando ainda mais solícito do que o usual.

Até mesmo Athena, surpresa das surpresas, já não lhe falava mais naquele tom cínico de outrora.

Aiacos sentia-se mal por ver que não conseguia dissimular seu progressivo abatimento. Seu orgulho lhe ordenava que ele ocultasse a intensidade de suas emoções de todos e, acima de tudo, de si mesmo. Por este motivo, o rapaz se sentia intimamente satisfeito quando percebia que nem todos haviam passado a olhá-lo como se ele fosse um pobre coitado. Seus dois carcereiros oficiais, por exemplo, continuavam a tratá-lo da mesma forma de sempre. Para sua infelicidade, contudo, havia momentos em que ele experimentava um vago ressentimento em relação a Aioria e Shaka justamente por eles não terem passado a tratá-lo de forma diferente. Nessas horas ele ouvia dentro de si uma voz altiva a ridicularizá-lo, chamando-o de fraco, mimado e sentimentaloide.

A origem de seu problema apenas se fortalecia a cada dia que passava: era aquele dilema angustiante... a maldita dúvida entre enaltecer a própria vaidade e justificar os atos frios do passado, ou render-se a Athena e admitir que fora tão pecador quanto as pessoas que julgara.

Ele culpava a deusa que o aprisionara pelas perturbações que o afligiam. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se inclinado a reconhecer que aquela provação lhe era necessária. Ele se agitava num incessante querer e não querer, e isto consumia suas forças.

"Talvez você mereça este suave castigo de Athena. Não seria melhor esquecer o seu orgulho?"

Não, ele não queria pensar mais uma vez nestas frases. Tinha que se levantar.

Esforçando-se, Aiacos afastou de si a colcha com que se cobrira durante a noite, ergueu-se e abriu a cortina de seu leito.

Sentiu o coração dar um salto ao ver quem estava sentado diante de sua cela: era Ikki de Fênix.

Aiacos rapidamente calçou seus chinelos, pegou o robe que deixava pendurado no cabideiro ao lado da cama, vestiu-o e encaminhou-se ao banheiro. Lá ele lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes, penteou os longos cabelos e, o mais importante, ensaiou cuidadosamente a expressão altiva que pretendia exibir diante de Fênix. Afinal, o homem responsável pelo início de seu calvário não precisava perceber seu abatimento.

O prisioneiro também selecionou mentalmente as frases que diria ao seu algoz. Talvez os deuses finalmente o tivessem presenteado com a oportunidade de que ele precisava para reverter toda aquela situação a seu favor. Aiacos estava decidido a aproveitá-la, e acreditava que saberia fazer com que suas palavras causassem o efeito desejado.

Sorrindo para si mesmo, ele saiu do banheiro e caminhou até as grades.

- Bom dia, Fênix - ele disse, tentando soar casual.

Ikki, que até aquele momento estivera lendo um livro, deixou-o sobre a cadeira e aproximou-se das barras de ferro.

- Bom dia, Aiacos. Há quanto tempo, não é mesmo?

O tom alegremente irônico do cavaleiro fez com que Aiacos precisasse respirar fundo, a fim de controlar sua irritação.

- É verdade - ele respondeu, forçando-se a parecer simpático. - Você sabe onde está Aioria?

- Ele tirou folga hoje. Eu vou cobrir o turno dele - anunciou Ikki.

- Ah, entendo... - Aiacos disse com uma indiferença que não sentia. Aquela era uma péssima notícia. Ele pensara que Fênix estava ali somente para cobrir um dos descansos de Aioria, e não o turno inteiro. Mas agora não podia recuar; precisava levar seu pequeno plano adiante.

Antes que ele pudesse continuar falando, Glaucos apareceu, trazendo-lhe o café da manhã.

- Bom dia, meu jovem! Vejo que se levantou um pouco mais cedo do que nos outros dias. Fico feliz por isso.

Por um lado, Aiacos sentiu-se frustrado com o comentário de Glaucos, pois não queria demonstrar nenhum traço de vulnerabilidade diante de Fênix e o soldado involuntariamente havia prejudicado seu intento. Por outro lado, o rapaz não pôde deixar de se sentir grato a Glaucos pelo sincero contentamento que ele demonstrara ante sua suposta melhora.

O soldado saiu da cela, não sem antes recomendar que Aiacos se alimentasse bem, e depois convidou Ikki a comer algo também. O cavaleiro de bronze recusou educadamente a oferta e, com a partida de Glaucos, voltou a se sentar, retomando sua leitura. Aiacos achou melhor não voltar a chamá-lo imediatamente. Preferiu seguir o conselho do homem mais velho e fazer seu desjejum. Poderia conversar com Fênix depois.

Terminado o café da manhã, Aiacos selecionou sua túnica e seus calçados mais confortáveis. Queria se certificar de que nenhum detalhe o desconcentraria enquanto ele travasse sua batalha para convencer o inimigo a fazer o que ele desejava.

Já trocado, ele decidiu agir. Novamente aproximou-se das grades e chamou o rapaz que estava do lado de fora.

- Cavaleiro, venha aqui.

Ikki fitou-o, e havia em seus olhos um nítido brilho de curiosidade.

"Acho que alguma coisa na minha voz me denunciou. Droga! Não queria que ele desconfiasse de nada antes da hora... agora o jeito é esquecer as tergiversações e ser mais direto."

- O que você quer? - Ikki indagou, parando diante do prisioneiro.

- Quero ter uma conversa bem séria com você.

Ele viu Ikki franzir o cenho e cruzar os braços.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre você, Fênix - Aiacos respondeu calmamente, decidido a resolver logo a questão. - Antes de nossa luta contra a sua deusa, nós, os espectros, recebemos informações sobre muitos de vocês, cavaleiros - ele explicou, ressaltando a separação existente entre as duas classes de guerreiros a que Ikki e ele pertenciam. - Hoje, quando eu o vi, lembrei-me das informações a seu respeito.

- Ah, é? - Ikki disse, soando ao mesmo tempo curioso e debochado.

- É sim - confirmou Aiacos. - E os dados que eu recebi a seu respeito indicavam que você é uma pessoa completamente independente. Um homem que não aceita se subordinar a ninguém e odeia receber ordens. Nem mesmo Athena consegue mantê-lo sob total controle. Você é um espírito rebelde e indomável. Tudo isso é verdade, certo?

- Certo - o cavaleiro de bronze respondeu, agora mais sério. Em sua voz havia uma inconfundível nota de desconfiança.

Aiacos, contudo, decidiu ignorar este detalhe. "É agora que vou dar o meu bote!"

- Fênix, hoje você tem uma excelente oportunidade para honrar toda essa independência com que você conduz sua vida. Mostre que você nunca se curvará às imposições de Athena! Liberte-me!

- O quê?! - Ikki indagou com espanto.

E o problema para Aiacos era que o espanto do cavaleiro lhe parecera mais intenso do que o que ele previra. Um alarme começou a soar em sua mente. Ainda assim, tinha que prosseguir:

- Pense nisso, Fênix: estou aprisionado aqui porque essa é a vontade de Athena. Mas você, que é um homem que não se importa com as vontades de ninguém e jamais abaixou a cabeça para aquela deusa, não tem razão nenhuma para querer me ver aqui. Afinal, nós dois já lutamos e você venceu. Portanto, nosso assunto está resolvido e não existem pendências entre nós. Mas enquanto Athena tentar usá-lo como um instrumento para o cumprimento de seus caprichos, haverá pendências entre vocês dois, pois todos sabem que você é um homem independente, que não gosta de ser usado. Por isso é que você tem que me libertar. Fazendo isso, você mostrará a Athena que não se importa com o que ela pensa ou diz. Será a vitória da liberdade contra a opressão! O triunfo da independência sobre a obediência!

Depois que Aiacos terminou seu pequeno discurso, Ikki e ele se entreolharam silenciosamente por alguns segundos. Pensou em dizer algo mais, pois Fênix dava-lhe a impressão de esperar alguma coisa; entretanto, optou por não se estender, pois temia que suas palavras perdessem a eficácia.

Finalmente, Ikki perguntou:

- Era isso o que você queria me dizer?

- Sim - Aiacos afirmou, encarando Ikki em suspense.

E então ele viu o cavaleiro dar um longo suspiro e se espreguiçar. Com voz lânguida, Ikki disse:

- Sabe, hoje eu estou com uma vontade de ser obediente!... Não sei por quê, mas eu acordei me sentindo assim. - Sorrindo sardonicamente, ele completou: - Sinto muito, Aiacos, mas não é hoje que você vai sair daí. A ocasião não é propícia. Que pena!...

Aiacos desistiu da expressão facial ensaiada e de tudo o mais. Desolado, segurou duas barras de ferro, e deixou as mãos escorregarem lentamente pelo metal. Seu plano falhara. Mesmo depois de tê-lo humilhado com a derrota seis meses antes, Fênix ainda fizera questão de fustigá-lo novamente, negando-lhe a liberdade. Não havia mais nada a se dizer ou fazer; só restava lamentar o facasso.

Por ter baixado os olhos e mergulhado na própria desilusão, não se apercebeu da chegada de Athena.

Ela cumprimentou a ambos. Ikki respondeu ao cumprimento, mas Aiacos não teve ânimo para isso.

Ele ouviu o cavaleiro dizer num tom que lhe soou falsamente alegre:

- Que bom que chegou, Saori. Eu estava agora mesmo dizendo ao nosso amigo aqui que eu estou muito feliz por você ter me confiado a missão de substituir o Aioria hoje. E eu porei todo o meu empenho no cumprimento dessa missão, para que você possa ficar sossegada e ter a certeza de que este lugar será muito bem vigiado.

- Obrigada, Ikki! - Athena respondeu, claramente surpresa mas com evidente agrado.

- Pode contar comigo, chefa! - Ikki acrescentou.

Saori fitou-o boquiaberta, embora sorrisse. Aiacos achou que também estaria boquiaberto no lugar dela.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Mais tarde, sentado diante da escrivaninha, Aiacos lutava para se distrair com um criptograma. Teve a atenção desviada por uma voz familiar.

- Oi, Ikki. Vim trazer esses doces para você.

Tratava-se do cavaleiro de Andrômeda. O escolhido de Hades.

O menino já havia visitado Aiacos duas vezes ao longo daqueles seis meses de cárcere. Mostrara-se muito amável em ambas as ocasiões. Mas agora, apesar de Shun ter-lhe sorrido e acenado à distância, era evidente que ele estava lá pelo irmão, e não pelo prisioneiro.

Como sabia que Andrômeda fora apenas um veículo para Hades, e não o próprio deus, Aiacos não se sentia obrigado a respeitá-lo. De fato, durante as duas visitas que recebera, o Juiz tratara o menino com frieza. Mesmo assim, não o vira demonstrar qualquer mágoa ou reprovação.

Observou os dois irmãos, que conversavam e retiravam da cestinha que o mais novo segurava os doces a que ele aludira.

"É uma imagem ridícula. Fênix, com toda aquela reputação de guerreiro temível, agora parece um boboca diante desse garotinho idiota. Essas cenas em família são tão melosas! Não me comovem nem um pouco."

Não havia convicção nesses pensamentos de Aiacos; somente amargura.

Ele se obrigou a pousar os olhos novamente sobre o criptograma que pretendia resolver. Sua mente estava entregue outra vez a pensamentos melancólicos, mas ele queria ao menos evitar observar os dois irmãos que trocavam gentilezas e palavras amigas do lado de fora de seu quarto.

Poucos minutos depois, surpreendeu-se ao ouvir o chamado de Shun:

- Aiacos, quer alguns doces também?

O espectro de Garuda viu que Shun e Ikki estavam agora bem diante das grades de ferro, olhando-o expectantes. Por algum motivo, o prisioneiro se sentiu compelido a levantar-se e ir até eles, aceitando a oferta do mais novo.

Selecionou um dos doces dentro da cestinha e preparou-se para comê-lo.

- Fui eu mesmo que os fiz - explicou Shun.

Num lampejo de desconfiança, Aiacos indagou:

- Este doce não está envenenado, não é?

- Você está pondo em dúvida o caráter do meu irmão?! - Ikki rosnou.

Aiacos encolheu-se um pouco, murmurou um "claro que não" e mordeu o doce. "Só não está envenenado porque foi feito por Andrômeda. Se tivesse sido feito por esse outro aí..."

Horas depois, terminando seu jantar, Aiacos comeu o último doce que lhe havia restado. Shun insistira para que ele aceitasse ficar com mais da metade do conteúdo da cestinha. O Juiz aceitara por dois motivos: o delicioso sabor das guloseimas e o olhar ameaçador de Ikki. "Ele deve achar que ninguém pode dizer não ao seu querido irmãozinho", pensou irritado.

Apesar de tudo, fora bom aceitar os doces. Eram tão deliciosos, que Aiacos não quis comê-los todos de uma vez; preferiu consumi-los de pouco em pouco. Com o esgotamento do estoque, o jovem sentiu-se frustrado.

Depois que Glaucos recolheu o carrinho do jantar, Aiacos escovou os dentes e em seguida encaminhou-se diretamente ao seu leito. Sentou-se sobre o colchão, cerrou a cortina e pôs-se a olhar para o nada.

Seus pensamentos eram uma grande miscelânea de aflições. Aos seus dilemas e inquietações habituais, somavam-se agora as imagens dos irmãos Ikki e Shun. Juntos. Unidos. "Quando foi que eu me senti assim, unido a alguém? Nunca."

Depois ocorreu-lhe que, se por um lado ele não estava ligado a ninguém por laços sanguíneos ou afetivos, por outro lado ele tinha sim um vínculo significativo com muitas pessoas... milhares delas... aquelas que ele havia julgado. Os destinos daqueles indivíduos haviam sofrido sua intervenção. E tendo sido ele mesmo o alvo de uma espécie de condenação de Athena, o jovem poderia dizer que as semelhanças entre sua situação e a dos pecadores do reino dos mortos representavam mais um vínculo entre ambas as partes.

Havia também o seu apego quase desesperado ao orgulho, que nos dias atuais era a única força a sustentá-lo. Tinha tanto medo de se separar de sua soberba e descobrir-se completamente só...

"Mas eu já estou completamente só", ele concluiu, recordando com tristeza as fantasias em que se apoiara outrora para tentar manter vivas suas esperanças de uma possível libertação. Era forçoso admitir que provavelmente não havia ninguém procurando por ele e preparando-se para resgatá-lo. Não existia uma suposta cônjuge ou noiva esquecida; não existiam sua mãe e seu pai; não existiam seus irmãos.

O que existia era a lembrança de um par de cavaleiros de bronze que eram irmãos e que naquele dia haviam demonstrado diante dele o quanto se estimavam. Um deles destruíra sua invencibilidade. O outro teimava em tratar-lhe bem e mostrar que não tinha nenhum orgulho dentro de si.

"Ele não precisa do orgulho para nada. Eu preciso. Ou precisava. Agora acho que isso não adianta mais. Não me sustenta mais."

E se já não podia mais contar com isso, o que é que lhe havia restado... além de pensar no futuro e só conseguir enxergar o vazio? Estaria esse vazio apenas no futuro, ou também dentro dele mesmo?

Não, dentro dele não. Porque sua alma estava preenchida. Mas o que a preenchia era uma desolação quase transbordante.

Aiacos sentiu seus lábios trêmulos. Curvou-se um pouco para baixo. E sucumbiu a um pranto convulsivo.

Durante vários minutos, ele soluçou e gemeu alto. Inicialmente sentiu alguma vergonha de si mesmo por isso. Contudo, a angústia anulou esse sentimento, exigindo sua atenção exclusiva.

Depois, exausto, Aiacos se deitou lentamente, puxando sua colcha para cima até que seu corpo estivesse inteiramente coberto. E continuou chorando, mas agora bem baixinho.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

A voz parecia vir de muito longe.

Entretanto, era possível identificar algo familiar nela, ou pelo menos na mensagem de que ela era portadora. Sim. Aqueles sons eram conhecidos, ainda que não fossem totalmente distinguíveis.

Paulatinamente, a voz se aproximou. E esta proximidade possibilitou a clara identificação de seu propósito: ela trazia consigo um chamado. Logo também foi possível distinguir o alvo daquele chamado.

No entanto, não houve reação imediata. Talvez porque o dono da voz a utilizasse com delicadeza, sem realmente quebrar a quietude reinante. Assim, durante algum tempo, o chamado esteve ali, bem próximo. Persistente, porém jamais invasivo.

Aiacos despertou e começou a abrir os olhos. Vagarosamente, seus olhos recuperaram o foco.

A primeira coisa de que ele se deu conta foi que a cortina havia sido descerrada.

O segundo fato que ele observou foi que Dohko estava de pé à sua esquerda, fitando-o.

O jovem prendeu a respiração e protestou indignado:

- Como ousa se aproximar do leito de um moço solteiro?! Atrevido!!

- A primeira coisa que se diz a uma pessoa pela manhã é "bom dia" - Athena disse, com uma leve nuance de censura.

Somente percebendo neste instante que a deusa estava de pé à sua direita, Aiacos sobressaltou-se e voltou a protestar:

- Você também?! Atrevida!!

- Errr... bom dia, Aiacos - Dohko cumprimentou-o, demonstrando algum constrangimento.

O rapaz se sentou na cama e instintivamente puxou sua colcha para cima, cobrindo-se até o pescoço, como se assim pudesse se proteger. Olhou rapidamente para o despertador; eram 7h49.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora da manhã? - ele perguntou, num misto de receio e aborrecimento.

- Nós lhe trouxemos um presente, seu malcriado - Athena disse, soando um tanto impaciente.

- Sim - confirmou Dohko. E afastando-se da cama de Aiacos, o cavaleiro de ouro de Libra deu alguns passos até alcançar uma grande caixa metálica que estava posicionada quase no centro do recinto. - Veja isto.

Poucos instantes depois, a deusa já estava ao lado do cavaleiro. Apoiando uma das mãos sobre o topo da caixa, ela sorriu para Aiacos. E este percebeu que agora a expressão dela parecia mais amável.

- Esta caixa contém a armadura de prata de Taça. Você a usou em sua encarnação passada, enquanto me servia - Athena disse. - Nós a trouxemos para cá porque eu sinto que já está na hora de você revê-la.

O olhar de Aiacos ia alternadamente da caixa da armadura para as duas pessoas ao lado dela. Aquilo fora totalmente inesperado para ele; não conseguia pensar no que dizer.

- Não sei se você sabe, porque não comentamos isso com você antes, mas esta armadura é muito especial - Dohko afirmou. - Se você preenchê-la com água, poderá usar o líquido para curar feridas.

- Além disso, você poderá enxergar o seu futuro no reflexo da água.

Aos ouvidos de Aiacos, a voz de Athena soou particularmente insinuante naquele momento... como se ela lhe estivesse fazendo um convite. Compreendendo do que se tratava, o jovem sentiu nascer dentro de si uma grande inquietação.

- Vou deixar a armadura aqui com você durante todo o dia de hoje. Amanhã eu voltarei para conversarmos. E se quiser conversar hoje mesmo, pode pedir que me chamem. Até logo, Aiacos - Athena disse, caminhando em direção à saída da cela.

- Quer que eu peça a Glaucos para trazer o seu café da manhã agora? - Dohko perguntou.

Aiacos levou vários segundos para decidir. Por fim, murmurou uma resposta afirmativa. Dohko então despediu-se dele e seguiu sua deusa.

O motivo da indecisão de Aiacos era aquela inquietação que se apossara dele a partir do instante em que ouvira a frase insinuante de Athena. E tal inquietação era o fruto da curiosidade somada ao temor pelo desconhecido. Ele sabia o que tinha de fazer para pôr um fim àquela sensação. Por isso custara-lhe decidir se deveria solucionar a questão antes ou depois do café da manhã.

O temor vencera a curiosidade e ele optou por adiar outras ações por algum tempo.

Levantou-se e arrumou-se, tentando agir como se aquele fosse um dia normal.

Quando Glaucos lhe levou o café da manhã, fez um discreto comentário sobre Aiacos parecer um pouco assustado naquela manhã. O rapaz disse que estava apenas pensativo, mesmo adivinhando que o soldado podia ler algo bem diferente em seu semblante.

Depois do desjejum, Aiacos escovou os dentes devagar. E penteou-se, embora já houvesse feito isso antes da refeição. E depois ficou parado diante da pia, hesitante.

O mundo ao qual ele um dia pertencera não existia mais. E se ele se guiasse pela insinuação de Athena, abriria as portas de um novo mundo, ao qual ele tinha medo de querer pertencer.

Apesar disso, ele queria saber o que lhe esperava. Precisava disso.

Decidindo-se afinal, saiu do banheiro e abriu a caixa da armadura com movimentos rápidos. Não podia se permitir nenhuma lentidão, pois não queria correr o risco de se acorvadar e desistir.

Deparou-se com um objeto metálico em forma de taça, como ele imaginara. Carregou-o até o banheiro, abriu a porta do box e colocou-o ali dentro. Deixou que a água do chuveiro preenchesse o recipiente até a borda. Quando viu que ele estava cheio, fechou o registro. Então puxou a peça para mais perto da porta, ainda evitando olhar para a água que ela continha.

Aiacos cerrou os olhos e respirou profundamente, repetidas vezes, armando-se de coragem para dar o último passo. Na véspera ele pensara que seu futuro conteria apenas o vazio. Naquele momento ele estava prestes a ver o futuro propriamente dito. E se ele de fato só conseguisse ver um grande vazio? Esta perspectiva era apavorante para ele. E ainda assim, ele tinha que saber... ele precisava...

Reabrindo os olhos, Aiacos fitou por alguns segundos a parede à sua frente. Mantendo seu olhar fixo naquele ponto, ele se abaixou lentamente, até se ajoelhar sobre o pequeno tapete que ficava na saída do box. Finalmente, ele inclinou o pescoço para baixo com grande vagar, até que seus olhos tivessem que pousar forçosamente sobre a água que ocupava a taça.

O jovem viu uma imagem nítida se formar no reflexo do líquido.

Aiacos trajava uma armadura muito diferente da de Garuda, tanto na cor quanto na estrutura. O traje que vestia por baixo dela também diferia daquele que usava no passado, pois era branco.

Ele se abaixou, ajoelhando-se e curvando-se num ato de reverência. Diante dele, de pé e usando seu uniforme de treinamento, encontrava-se a deusa Athena. Ela lhe sorria e seus lábios se moviam como se ela lhe dissesse algo.

Mantendo-se ajoelhado, ele ergueu a cabeça e fitou Athena, tornando possível a observação de seu próprio semblante.

Foi então que Aiacos, no presente, descobriu a maior surpresa que aquela visão do futuro lhe reservava.

Naquela cena, ele oferecia a Athena um sorriso terno. E seus olhos estavam cheios de amor por ela.

Com o choque, Aiacos apressou-se em desviar os olhos da taça. "Não é possível... Se eu nunca amei Hades, que era meu deus, como eu haveria de amar uma inimiga?"

A fim de se certificar de que não cometera nenhum engano, o rapaz obrigou-se a olhar de novo para a água dentro da armadura.

Tudo estava claríssimo. A cena se repetia diante dele. Aiacos jamais experimentara nenhuma espécie de amor, mas por instinto ele soube reconhecê-lo em seu próprio semblante naquela imagem.

Atordoado, ele se levantou e deixou a taça no box, sem se preocupar em esvaziá-la. Saiu do banheiro e foi sentar-se em sua cama.

"Então é isso... eu sou mesmo um cavaleiro de Athena. Ou melhor, serei. Ou voltarei a ser. Não faz diferença. O que importa é que eu vou mesmo fazer o que ela quer e passarei a servi-la", ele deduziu, tentando absorver aquela revelação.

No fundo, a perspectiva de servir Athena não era o que mais o admirava. Afinal, o que Hades sempre representara para ele? O temor e o dever. Logo, por temor e por senso de dever ele poderia servir outro deus, se as circunstâncias o forçassem a isto. O mais espantoso era saber que um dia ele seria um servo verdadeiro para Athena... porque ele a amaria. Sua servidão não se limitaria a gestos e convenções exteriores. Ela seria acompanhada pelo mais importante: a vontade da alma.

O espanto aos poucos cedeu lugar ao entorpecimento. Aiacos recordou seu primeiro dia naquela prisão. Athena lhe dissera na ocasião que ele ficaria preso até que tivesse tido tempo suficiente para mudar de ideia sobre aderir à sua causa. Naquele momento ele acreditara que tudo estava perdido para ele. Agora via que se enganara; porque era agora que ele tinha adquirido a certeza de que não lhe restava nenhuma rota de fuga.

Não obstante, a vontade de fugir havia acabado de morrer dentro dele, simplesmente porque já não lhe serviria de nada. E não havia qualquer sinal de desespero nessa constatação. Só havia aquele entorpecimento.

O jovem foi retirado daquele estado de alheamento pela voz de Shion, que estava do lado de fora do quarto.

- Bom dia, Aiacos. Como você está?

Aiacos voltou seu olhar lentamente para Shion.

- Bem - respondeu em tom vago.

- Eu queria ter vindo mais cedo, com Athena e Dohko - o Mestre explicou. - Mas surgiram alguns problemas administrativos de última hora, e como Athena queria muito vê-lo, disse a ela que viesse logo enquanto eu resolveria tudo. Agora está tudo bem, e eu pude vir - ele completou com um sorriso.

"Athena queria muito me ver", Aiacos repetiu mentalmente. "Ela disse que eu podia mandar chamá-la se quisesse conversar com ela."

Subitamente, sentiu que tinha que rever a deusa. Precisava lhe falar.

- Shion, eu... - hesitou um pouco, mas prosseguiu com a voz um tanto trêmula: - Eu preciso fazer um comunicado muito importante a Athena. Você poderia chamá-la para mim?

O Mestre fitou-o inicialmente com surpresa, e depois com alegria. Parecia ter pressentido do que se tratava. Ele se prontificou a atender ao pedido de Aiacos e retornou poucos minutos mais tarde, acompanhado de sua deusa.

Os dois entraram na cela, Athena um pouco à frente. Aiacos observou que ela havia trocado o vestido que trajava durante a primeira visita do dia por um de seus uniformes de treinamento. O mesmo que ele vira na água que preenchia a armadura de Taça. Embora soubesse que não seria naquele momento que a imagem do futuro se concretizaria, sua intuição lhe disse que aquilo não era uma coincidência.

- O que você queria me comunicar, Aiacos? - a deusa inquiriu, sua voz permeada por uma nota de ansiedade.

O rapaz respirou fundo e levantou-se. Deu alguns passos, colocando-se diante de Athena. E ajoelhou-se, curvando-se respeitosamente diante dela.

Quando ergueu o rosto, ele informou simplesmente:

- Athena, eu compreendi que devo me tornar um de seus cavaleiros. E se é este o meu dever, eu o cumprirei.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Tudo mudou para Aiacos depois daquele anúncio e da chuva de cumprimentos e felicitações que a ele se seguiram.

Athena lhe concedeu o direito de passar as manhãs e tardes fora de sua cela, desde que ele se dedicasse a treinamentos; só precisava retornar à prisão à noite. A deusa também desbloqueou-lhe o cosmo e o poderes físicos. Todavia, ele não se recuperou de imediato do longo bloqueio. A própria Athena lhe explicou que ele precisaria reconquistar seus dons pouco a pouco, por meio de muitos esforços aliados à disciplina e à perseverança.

Aiacos, empenhado em recobrar seus poderes, dedicou-se com afinco aos treinamentos. Passou a viver em função deles.

Shion e Dohko continuavam tentando se aproximar dele, porém Aiacos sempre os recebia com reservas. Ainda não queria criar laços de amizade com ninguém.

Não se sentia alegre. De certa forma, continuava preso àquela sensação de entorpecimento que experimentara pouco após descobrir como seria seu futuro. Custava-lhe entender como chegaria a amar Athena algum dia. Isto parecia tão utópico para ele... E de qualquer modo, não era algo tão importante assim no presente. Tudo o que ele queria era treinar e treinar.

Mas ele nunca treinava sozinho; não tinha permissão para tal. Por isso, ele não podia estar em nenhum campo de treinamento sem que pelo menos um cavaleiro ou amazona o acompanhasse. Além disso, seus carcereiros haviam se transformado em seus monitores; onde quer que ele fosse, era acompanhado à distância por Shaka ou Aioria. Este último, mesmo não estando mais preso aos tediosos turnos no corredor da prisão, continuava escalando substitutos e fazendo prolongadas pausas para descanso com frequência.

Tudo isso demonstrava que ele ainda não era considerado merecedor de total confiança. Porém, Aiacos não se importava e nem se ofendia com isso. "Afinal, eu também ainda não confio de todo nessa gente."

Intimamente, pensava que o ideal seria que um dia Athena lhe dissesse que ele era um homem livre novamente e que poderia ir embora do Santuário se assim desejasse. Naturalmente, ele o faria de imediato se tal oportunidade lhe fosse concedida. Como ainda não sentia pela deusa nada do que vira na água da taça, não se considerava preso a ela de forma alguma. Somente a servia porque fora isto o que ele anunciara que faria, e não queria que se duvidasse de sua palavra. Ademais, bem ou mal ele fora agraciado com alguma liberdade, após um semestre inteiro de confinamento. Isto era precioso demais para ser ignorado.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

"Consegui me libertar da prisão de Athena, mas vim parar na prisão dos inimigos dela. Que grande lucro que eu tive!", Aiacos pensou com azedume.

Aquele já era o terceiro dia de aprisionamento coletivo. Aiacos tentava se consolar, dizendo a si mesmo que ao menos agora ele não estava só; tinha vários companheiros de infortúnio. E entre eles, ironicamente, encontrava-se um de seus monitores: Aioria. "É impressionante: nem aqui eu escapo à vigilância. Parece até que nos colocaram na mesma cela de propósito. Talvez os próprios inimigos de Athena desconfiem de mim também."

O passar das horas deixava-o cada vez mais tenso. Era difícil não rememorar a infelicidade que experimentara durante os seis meses em que sua liberdade fora tolhida por Athena. Por isso, o cavaleiro de Taça sentia que o desgosto e a ânsia pela fuga voltavam a ganhar força dentro dele. Não se acreditava capaz de suportar outro período de confinamento.

Com o ânimo minado pelas circunstâncias desfavoráveis, Aiacos passou a maldizer o momento em que concordara em servir aquela deusa. E voltou a pensar nela como uma ardilosa sequestradora de espectros indefesos. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se estranho e desconfortável ao recordar seu antigo status como guerreiro do exército de Hades.

E tênues pontadas de remorso incomodavam-no a cada vez que ele dirigia um pensamento reprobatório a Athena.

* * *

_Capítulo concluído em 14 de maio de 2009._

NOTAS: Após muitíssimo tempo, consegui dar continuidade a essa fanfic. O capítulo está muito mais longo do que eu gostaria. Se serve como consolo, dificilmente os próximos capítulos terão a mesma duração; o mais provável é que sejam bem menos extensos.

Confesso que a ideia de utilizar o Aiacos nesta história só me ocorreu depois de eu já ter escrito o prólogo. Entretanto, a ligação passada entre Aiacos e o Santuário de Athena foi praticamente a única coisa que extraí de "Next Dimension". Portanto, ninguém deve esperar que esta fanfic se baseie diretamente naquele mangá.

Os fãs de Chaves e Chapolim devem ter percebido que retirei duas frases dessas séries e adaptei-as para a fic, não é? Eu me diverti fazendo isso.

Acho que no próximo capítulo eu já poderei revelar quem afinal aprisionou Athena e seus cavaleiros.

Muito obrigada aos meus estimados leitores. Dedico agradecimentos especiais à Anita e à Takamiya, por seus comentários e pelo apoio contínuo.

Até breve!


	3. 2: Aioria e Outras Fontes da Deusa

**INIMIGO INESPERADO DE ATHENA**

_Por Vane_

Esta história integra o "Ciclo Saint Seiya".

"Saint Seiya" é propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, Akita Shoten e Toei Animation.

_**Capítulo 2 - Aioria e Outras Fontes da Deusa **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Mais uma vez as refeições se materializaram dentro das celas.

Desde que Athena e seus cavaleiros foram aprisionados, três dias antes, aquela cena vinha se repetindo pela manhã cedo, no começo da tarde e ao cair da noite. Alimentos e bebidas surgiam do nada. Todos sentiam um cosmo se manifestar a cada vez que isto ocorria, mas não sabiam quem era a pessoa por trás dele.

Na cela onde Seiya estava preso, ele fora o primeiro a querer experimentar os comes e bebes tão logo eles surgiram pela primeira vez. Afinal, era a hora do café da manhã e ele estava faminto.

Diversas vozes se levantaram na ocasião, tentando impedir o cavaleiro de Pégaso de ingerir alguma coisa.

- Ficou maluco, Seiya? Isso aí pode estar envenenado! - Jabu dissera.

Muitos dos presentes concordaram com Unicórnio, proferindo frases como "deve ser um truque para nos enganar" e "eu é que não sou louco de comer essas coisas".

Aiacos porém discordara dos comentários gerais:

- No meu primeiro dia como prisioneiro de Athena, eu também fiquei desconfiado quando me levaram o chá da tarde - ele explicara. - Pensei o mesmo que vocês estão pensando agora: que aquilo poderia ser uma tentativa de envenenamento. Mas eu logo percebi que aquilo não faria sentido, porque Athena não teria nenhum motivo para matar alguém que ela tinha acabado de reviver. Da mesma forma, acho que se essas pessoas que nos aprisionaram quisessem nos matar depressa, já o teriam feito. Se conseguiram nos surpreender e arrastar para este lugar, é porque deviam ter condições de nos assassinar também. Como estamos todos vivos e intactos, duvido que esses alimentos estejam envenenados. Não faria sentido.

Jabu ainda tentara argumentar:

- Nós não sabemos quais são os planos deles. Quem sabe se esse café da manhã não faz parte de uma armadilha para nos enganar?

Contudo, o faminto Seiya ignorara as ponderações de Jabu e avançara sobre a refeição com indisfarçável prazer. Alguns dos presentes o observaram atentamente, tencionando identificar nele quaisquer sintomas ou reações que pudessem confirmar a hipótese de envenenamento. Entretanto, as horas passaram e Seiya permanecera perfeitamente saudável. Assim, as refeições seguintes foram consumidas por todos, a despeito de algumas persistentes desconfianças.

Agora, mais uma vez, todos se aproximaram das mesas onde as refeições haviam se materializado e se puseram a comer e beber.

As quantidades de alimentos e bebidas eram limitadas, de maneira que ninguém jamais conseguia se saciar completamente. Os cavaleiros eram treinados para resistir à fome e à sede sempre que houvesse necessidade. Isso os ajudava a enfrentar a escassez de recursos. Não obstante, havia entre eles algumas trocas de críticas e até mesmo breves discussões nos momentos em que precisavam repartir os comes e bebes. Havia também os que intervinham e procuravam acalmar os ânimos dos companheiros, ressaltando que era preciso relevar as palavras ríspidas porque todos estavam nervosos devido ao aprisionamento.

Na cela de Athena, a cada refeição servida todos insistiam para que ela ficasse com uma porção mais generosa que a dos demais. Ela sempre recusava tais gentilezas, reservando para si uma quantidade de alimento e bebida semelhante à de seus cavaleiros.

Cada cela era um recinto muito amplo, uma espécie de salão, sem portas e com pequenas mas numerosos frestas verticais localizadas próximas ao teto, permitindo a circulação do ar. A mobília era formada por diversas cadeiras e bancos, além de uma grande mesa. Não havia camas. Todos tinham que se deitar sobre o tapete que revestia o piso. Desconfiados, os guerreiros se alternavam em turnos de vigilância e descanso. Caso houvesse algum imprevisto, sempre haveria alguém acordado, pronto para despertar os companheiros adormecidos.

No primeiro dia de aprisionamento, ocorreram alguns atritos moderados entre os cavaleiros antes que todos chegassem a um acordo sobre os horários dos turnos de cada um deles. Nos dias subsequentes, houve queixas por parte daqueles que estavam insatisfeitos com suas respectivas escalas.

A presença de apenas um banheiro em cada cela também gerava conflitos, e estes permaneciam insolúveis.

Contudo, as reações de cada indivíduo àquela situação adversa representavam o pior de todos os focos de tensão entre os prisioneiros. Reclamações, críticas, provocações e acusações mútuas eram proferidas diversas vezes por dia, por diversas pessoas. Muitas sentiam crescentes dificuldades em dominar os nervos; por isso tendiam a buscar culpados entre os companheiros. Acusavam-se uns aos outros por não terem podido evitar a captura coletiva, e/ou por não terem conseguido despedaçar as paredes das celas com seus golpes.

Nem todos porém tomavam parte nas discussões. Alguns eram mais calmos e reservados por natuza. Outros tentavam encarar tudo com otimismo e bom humor:

- Ikki, por que você anda tanto de um lado para o outro? Isso é um exercício? - perguntou Hyoga divertido, logo após terminar de comer uma fatia de pão.

O cavaleiro de Fênix lançou um rápido olhar na direção do amigo e respondeu com um rosnado, enquanto continuava a caminhar num nervoso vai e vem.

- Hyoga, não provoque seu amigo - Camus recriminou o discípulo. - Deixe-o em paz.

O aluno sorriu e calou-se. Intimamente, continuava achando engraçado o comportamento de Ikki.

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Acostumado à liberdade e à insubordinação, o cavaleiro de Fênix mostrava-se indócil. Jamais imaginara que um dia cairia numa armadilha como aquela. "Maldita hora em que decidi atender ao pedido do Shun!", ele se dizia constantemente, ao mesmo tempo em que se inquietava por desconhecer o atual paradeiro do irmão.

Shun havia pedido a Ikki que comparecesse a uma festa que Saori organizaria no Santuário. Ikki quase sempre declinava tais convites. Mas da última vez concluíra que já havia dito muitos "nãos" ao irmão, e que por isso era hora de dar-lhe uma resposta positiva.

Cogitara não comparecer realmente à festa. Contudo, não tinha motivos para querer passar por mentiroso. E embora ele não reconhecesse isto nem em pensamentos, o fato era que a felicidade que Shun demonstrara ao finalmente ouvi-lo dizer "sim" já fora motivo suficiente para que Ikki não desejasse faltar ao evento.

Para seu desgosto, a sua aparição na festa não fora o único acontecimento inusitado daquele dia. Havia inimigos à espreita, e eles aproveitaram bem a oportunidade que tiveram.

Seiya já lhe dissera que não deveria se irritar tanto por ter sido capturado.

- Todos nós estamos no mesmo barco, Ikki. Não precisa ficar assim. Do jeito que você está, até parece que só você foi enganado - o cavaleiro de Pégaso argumentara.

Para Ikki era difícil aceitar isto. Ele obviamente sabia que não fora a única vítima da peça que os inimigos haviam pregado durante a festa; bastava olhar ao seu redor para constatar isto. Todos os seus companheiros de cela também haviam comparecido à festa, não havendo uma única exceção ali. Ainda assim, Ikki sentia-se indignado consigo mesmo por não ter pressentido que o evento seria utilizado como parte de um golpe cuidadosamente elaborado e executado por adversários de Athena.

Embora se concentrasse prioritariamente em sua própria irritação, Ikki não estava inteiramente alheio ao que se passava entre os demais cavaleiros que se achavam encerrados naquele recinto. Ele havia notado as provocações e discussões por comida, água, tempo no banheiro, turnos de vigilância, palavras acusadoras e todos os demais motivos.

Fênix não tomava parte nos conflitos; mantinha-se afastado do restante do grupo, falando apenas o estritamente necessário e ignorando quase tudo o que se lhe dizia. Mas observando o que vinha ocorrendo ao seu redor, não conseguia evitar um pensamento:

"Que inferno! Tudo aqui parece ter sido planejado especialmente para tirar todo mundo do sério!"

- = - = - = - = - = - = -

Tudo havia sido planejado para que aquele aprisionamento coletivo se convertesse numa experiência infernal; a ordem era manter os prisioneiros tensos e exasperados.

No entanto, a deusa era astuta e sabia que uma certa sutileza se fazia necessária em situações como aquela. Ela poderia ter sido radical e privado seus inimigos de absolutamente tudo, negando-lhes quaisquer confortos, por mínimos que fossem. Mas ela sabia que os seres humanos sempre desejavam possuir mais do que já tinham. E esta característica humana, quando manipulada com sagacidade, poderia render resultados melhores do que as privações severas.

Era por este motivo que ela não permitia que os cativos passassem fome ou sede, mas tampouco admitia que eles recebessem o suficiente para que pudessem se saciar. Também era por isso que eles tinham móveis onde podiam se sentar, mas não dispunham de leitos para dormir, e podiam usar um banheiro, mas precisavam disputá-lo com diversas pessoas. O objetivo de tudo isso era dar-lhes a ilusão de que eles não estavam numa situação totalmente desfavorável, e ao mesmo tempo enervá-los pela falta de condições totalmente ideais. Assim eles nunca estariam completamente satisfeitos e tranquilos, o que fatalmente resultaria em conflitos entre eles.

Tudo vinha correndo conforme o previsto. Alguns prisioneiros mostravam-se excessivamente competitivos, querendo reservar para si mais recursos e direitos especiais; outros prisioneiros criticavam o primeiro grupo, precisamente por aquelas demonstrações de egoísmo num momento em que todos deveriam se ajudar.

A deusa se alimentava desses conflitos e disputas. Quanto maiores e mais frequentes os desentendimentos, mais se fortalecia o seu cosmo.

Seu plano vinha lhe rendendo bons frutos, desde o princípio. Ela se arriscara consideravelmente ao dar o primeiro passo: ir pessoalmente à festa de Athena.

Sabia que poderia ser derrotada naquele momento. Contava com a ajuda do servo que plantara no santuário de sua inimiga meses antes, mas aquilo poderia não ser o bastante. Havia realizado um pequeno ensaio antes de ir à festa, mas embora tivesse obtido êxito total naquela empreitada preliminar, nada garantia que obteria outro resultado igual. Felizmente, porém, os conflitos de que ela havia se alimentado durante tanto tempo tornaram sua cosmo-energia poderosa o suficiente para que ela atingisse seu objetivo: tragar Athena e seus cavaleiros, teleportando-os até seu templo e aprisionando-os.

A segunda etapa de seu plano ainda estava em andamento: ela usava seu próprio cosmo para impedir que seus inimigos quebrassem as paredes das celas em que ela os havia encerrado. Ela sempre tivera a certeza de que muitos de seus prisioneiros se acusariam mutuamente por não terem evitado a captura e por não lograrem escapar do cativeiro. E a troca de acusações estava entre as mais fortes expressões da discórdia na Terra.

Ela dependia desta espécie de conflito para preservar suas forças. Afinal, ela já havia realizado um esforço considerável ao ter de imobilizar e teleportar tantos inimigos poderosos de uma vez só. Era indispensável que eles se mantivessem em permanente desarmonia enquanto estivessem aprisionados. Isto realimentava o cosmo da deusa, preservando-lhe as forças por mais tempo.

Agora ela já chegava ao seu limite. Mais um pouco, e teria de permitir que seus prisioneiros deixassem as celas. Mas isto não representava um obstáculo para ela. Ao contrário: tudo fora muito bem calculado, de modo que a libertação dos inimigos apenas desencadearia a terceira parte de seu plano. E assim que esta terceira parte começasse a ser executada, ela poderia voltar a se alimentar das vibrações desarmônicas dos cosmos daqueles guerreiros.

Isto seria possível porque os conflitos de que ela havia se nutrido até ali deram-lhe forças suficientes para que ela concluísse a construção de sua nova armadilha. E com esta nova armadilha, mais conflitos haveriam de surgir, renovando o círculo vicioso em que ela vinha envolvendo os cativos. Talvez desta vez ela também conseguisse perturbar aqueles que até o momento haviam conseguido preservar a calma e o equilíbrio.

Ela tinha grandes expectativas sobre o instante em que abriria a cela onde havia colocado Athena. A presença desta funcionava como um freio para os cavaleiros que ali estavam, atenuando as discussões e provocações ocorridas naquele recinto. Naturalmente, nenhum deles queria desapontar sua soberana; daí a tendência natural a conter seus ímpetos.

"Se houve um erro no meu plano, foi esse. Eu deveria ter isolado Athena numa cela individual", a deusa se dizia. "E ainda deixei o cavaleiro de Libra com ela. Outro erro."

Ela entendia que, com sua grande experiência e seus modos apaziguadores, Dohko também impunha respeito aos companheiros. Ademais, ele atuava como um conselheiro para a própria Athena. "Os prisioneiros daquela cela poderiam me fornecer muito mais energia se não fosse por aqueles dois. Mas agora é tarde. Não faz mal. Se tudo correr como eu espero, depois de libertos eles terão de se dispersar. Sem Athena e Libra por perto para acalmá-los, todos vão se desestabilizar. Com isso, eu poderei absorver mais das vibrações deles."

A cela de Athena contudo não era um desperdício absoluto. Afinal, lá estava o cavaleiro de Peixes, aprisionado juntamente com o cavaleiro de bronze que o fizera conhecer a derrota pela primeira vez. O guardião da última Casa Zodiacal carregava bastante rancor dentro de si. Assim, o cosmo dele vibrava de um modo que permitia à deusa banquetear-se prazerosamente.

Mas a outra cela que encerrava cavaleiros era bem mais proveitosa. Sem a presença de autoridades que pudessem contê-los, os guerreiros se entregavam mais facilmente aos atritos. Era verdade que Ikki de Fênix vinha sendo uma decepção; a deusa esperava que ele, enfurecido com a prisão, tomasse parte em diversas brigas. Infelizmente para ela, o cavaleiro de bronze optara por manter-se destacado dos demais, numa clara tentativa de preservar alguma independência mesmo durante o confinamento. Ainda assim, os ânimos exaltados de grande parte dos demais cavaleiros representavam uma fonte contínua de energia.

Havia naquela cela vários guerreiros que sucumbiam à própria irritabilidade com frequência: Câncer, Pégaso, Unicórnio, Cérberos, Lagarto, Capricórnio, Cão Maior, Leão. Era fácil alimentar-se deles.

Aioria de Leão representava um caso muito especial para a deusa. Embora o cavaleiro ignorasse este fato, durante anos ele fora uma de suas mais constantes fontes de energia.

Ela mantinha espiões e representantes espalhados por diversos pontos da Terra, monitorando à distância todos os seus inimigos. O santuário a que Aioria pertencia era particularmente perigoso para ela; tudo o que acontecia ali era-lhe relatado com detalhes por seus emissários. Desta forma, na época em que o então cavaleiro de Sagitário passara a ser considerado um traidor, ela recebera informações valiosas sobre as reações do irmão dele àquela situação.

Aioria passara um longo tempo cultivando mágoas intensas contra Sagitário; ao mesmo tempo, tinha raiva de si mesmo por não se permitir perdoar o irmão. Na prática, isto significava que seus sentimentos encontravam-se em permanente discórdia, chocando-se violentamente uns contra os outros. Além disso, ele frequentemente ouvia provocações de outras pessoas que acreditavam que ele vinha de uma família de traidores, o que só fazia piorar seu estado de ânimo.

Ante um quadro tão sedutor, a deusa sutilmente ligara-se a ele, e por um longo período ela se nutrira fartamente das vibrações de seu espírito atormentado. Naturalmente, ela sabia que ele estava enganado sobre o irmão; se ela fosse piedosa, poderia ter esclarecido tudo, libertando-o de seus fardos. Mas ela não era piedosa. Agia somente de acordo com suas conveniências. E se em algum momento a revelação da verdade lhe tivesse parecido conveniente, ela mesma ter-se-ia encarregado de providenciá-la.

Depois de vários anos de equívocos e revolta, Leão finalmente descobrira a verdade sobre Sagitário. E estando em paz, ele perdera a utilidade. Portanto, fazia pouco mais de um ano que a deusa tinha afastado seu cosmo do dele.

Durante os combates de que o cavaleiro participara nesse ínterim, ela ainda pudera alimentar-se um pouco da energia dele, graças à conduta passional do rapaz. Mas era agora, aprisionado em seu templo, que ele havia voltado a alimentá-la com vibrações suficientemente desarmônicas. "Espero que ele se mantenha assim, bem nervosinho", ela desejava.

Também era seu desejo poder voltar um pouco no tempo e fazer um melhor uso de outro cavaleiro: Aiacos de Taça.

"Eu deveria tê-lo colocado na cela de Athena. Melhor ainda se os dois ficassem a sós. Seria conflito puro! Eu me fartaria com os cosmos deles. Taça está muito quietinho na sua cela; mesmo com Fênix por perto, ele não se meteu em nenhuma discussão. Nem com Fênix, e nem com ninguém. Mas eu não acredito que ele se controlaria tão bem se estivesse com Athena. Maldição! Por que eu tive que desperdiçar uma chance como essa?"

Ela certamente poderia consertar tudo, bastando para isso transferir alguns de seus prisioneiros para celas diferentes. Contudo, não estava disposta a alterar nenhuma parte de seus planos sem que houvesse uma necessidade imperiosa de fazê-lo. E não havia, ao menos no presente.

"Que pena que não tenho como voltar atrás. Não vou me arriscar a desfazer as celas que construí tão bem e teleportar essas pessoas para outros lugares. Eles poderiam encontrar um meio de se aproveitar do momento da troca de cela para reagir. Não sei bem como, mas poderiam, eu o pressinto. E não quero que eles tenham nenhuma chance. Todos vão ficar onde já estão. Mas é uma pena mesmo que eu tenha cometido esses erros bobos."

Aqueles erros não representavam um prejuízo grave para a deusa; ela apenas tinha menos conflitos a alimentar sua cosmo-energia. E este era um problema temporário. A próxima etapa de seu plano compensaria as oportunidades que ela havia perdido até ali. Havia também uma quarta etapa prevista, e esta seguramente seria ainda mais proveitosa do que as anteriores.

O sucesso da quarta etapa dependeria em grande parte do desempenho de seus servos e de sua arma secreta. Mas quanto a isso, Éris se sentia tranquila.

* * *

_Capítulo concluído em 19 de junho de 2009._

NOTAS: Conforme previsto, este capítulo ficou bem mais curto do que o anterior. Mas o que importa é que seu conteúdo já revelou um dos mistérios desta história.

Este provavelmente foi o texto mais intrincado que já escrevi. Tive que ser muito cuidadosa ao elaborar e coordenar todos os detalhes, para que tudo se encaixasse perfeitamente no enredo.

O bloco narrado do ponto de vista da Éris contém spoilers dos próximos capítulos, além de pistas sobre como ela conseguiu envolver Athena e seus cavaleiros nessa armadilha. Naturalmente, meus estimados leitores obterão mais esclarecimentos à medida em que a trama avançar. Não se preocupem: nada permanecerá obscuro para sempre; tudo será devidamente explicado.

Obrigada a todos os que leem esta fic. Dedico agradecimentos especiais à Anita e à Dréia, as duas leitoras mais entusiasmadas de "Inimigo Inesperado de Athena". O apoio de ambas é muito importante para mim.

Até breve!


End file.
